Instant Crush - Stony AvAc
by Mylo Shinobu
Summary: Steve y Tony comienzan a salir sin estar seguros de lo que el mundo espera de su relación.
1. Instant Crush

Canción: Instant Crush de Daft Punk

No quise ser aquel al que olvidar

-Sé que prometimos no mencionarlo pero desde que ocurrió no puedo olvidarlo... ¿Te acuerdas de esa noche juntos?

-Si... Aún la recuerdo...

Ambos miraban el horizonte sentados en aquellas gradas que daban a la cancha de football. Ninguno se veía, solo estaban sentados uno al lado de otro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y esas memorias que eran tan latentes.

Solo pensaba en las cosas que nunca me arrepentiría

-¿Me pediste que no lo mencionara porque te arrepentiste?

-No

-¿Volverías a hacerlo?

-Sin dudarlo-las palabras del rubio retumbaron en su cabeza, el castaño movió sus pies tratando de contener sus nervios.

Lo que tengo es solo un poquito de tiempo contigo

Desde que regresaron de vacaciones, apenas tenían tiempo de verse. Los nuevos horarios evitaron que se toparan en los pasillos pues sus tiempos no coincidían. A veces, para poder verse, aunque sea una vez en el día, solían robarle minutos a sus clases. Se reunían en los pasillos, en los jardines o en gimnasio al cambio de grupo. Solo unos minutos para poder charlar y saber qué tal iba el día del otro.

Eso es todo lo que necesitamos porque es lo que podemos conseguir

A veces, los encontraban juntos y tenían que huir de su regaño. Cuando se daban cuenta de que estaban escondidos, y demasiado cerca, se quitaban un poco de su pena para tomarse de la mano y mirarse un poco más. Tratar de acercarse un poco más antes de que les quitaran el tiempo con un castigo.

Algo que no veo igual cuando estás cerca

Se conocieron como en cualquier película estúpida de romance. Tony estaba recolectando algunos materiales para una absurda investigación de la escuela cuando sintió como un balón de americano casi le quita la vida. Alguien lo empujó para recibir el golpe en su lugar. Cuando Tony entendió lo que pasaba, apenas pudo ser consciente del chico de ojos azules que lo veía preocupado. Estaba tan cerca. Su única reacción en aquel momento fue coquetearle...

Vaya idiota.

Fue la desconfianza en él, sus labios están en un terreno prohibido

Tras el incidente se empezaron a llevar bien. Tony solía abrazarlo cuando se lo encontraba en la escuela o cuando Steve terminaba sus entrenamientos. En su vida Tony hubiera pensado que iría, por él mismo, a un partido de football de la escuela. Siempre tenía mejores cosas que hacer pero desde que conoció a ese chico rubio sentía una urgencia de ir a todos los entrenamientos y los partidos solo a apoyarlo. Janet se burlaba de él pues era ella la que siempre le pedía ir, le gustaba el ambiente tras el evento, pero ahora era Tony quien la arrastraba a cada uno de ellos.

Steve siempre estaba al pendiente de que Tony llegara. No era puntual pero cuando necesitaba su mirada de apoyo ahí estaba, lo encontraba animándolo. Las primeras veces Tony escapaba de Steve, apenas si podía saludarlo. Pero cuando este logro atraparlo y convencerlo de ir a la fiesta pos-juego, y de celebración, Tony dejó de huir. Le gustaba estar con Steve.

Rodhey y Janet acompañaban a Tony a la fiesta pero siempre terminaban dejándolo con Steve, que no era mucho de bailes, y le gustaba hablar con él en algún lugar privado de la casa donde era la fiesta. A Tony le gustaba bailar y siempre termina convenciendo a Steve de hacerlo juntos. Tony era suelto, Steve siempre se quedaba hipnotizado ante los movimientos de Tony, a veces usaba el pretexto de la gente para quedar más cerca. Ambos se miraban hipnotizados. Ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Siempre sus labios tan cerca.

Quiero llevarte a ese sitio en el límite de Roche

Cuando Tony se enteró que Steve conducía una moto, parecía que el corazón le explotaba. Se hizo un nuevo pasatiempo: verlo practicar en su moto los fines de semana. En un terreno cerca de la escuela, junto con Bucky y Sam, Steve buscaba hacer algunas acrobacias y mejorar su técnica. A Tony lo invitó Bucky, sabía que Steve estaría encantado de compartir esos momentos con Tony.

Cuando terminaba el "entrenamiento", Steve se ofrecía a llevar a Tony a su casa para poder estar juntos un poco más. Sentir sus cuerpos juntos, la cabeza de Tony en la espalda y sus brazos rodeándolo de la cintura, hacían sonrojar a Steve. Siempre buscaba la ruta más larga para llegar y poder estar juntos un poco más. Tony al inicio lo notó pero cuando iba a decir algo vió el sonrojo de las mejillas de Steve. No dijo nada y lo siguió abrazando.

Esos días los hacían largos. Ya no solo era ir a casa sino a otro sitio a pasar el rato. Ir a comer juntos, viajar por la carretera hasta que la misma noche les ganará. Steve siempre dejaba a Tony en la entrada de su casa, siempre se aseguraba de verlo entrar mientras esté se despedía a lo lejos. Cuando Steve llegaba a casa, solía mensajearse con Tony. Estaban así hasta que les ganaba el sueño. Todo el día juntos y siempre tenían mucho que decirse.

Pero nadie nos da tiempo para eso

De la nada hubo cambios. Tony dejó de ir a todos los eventos y fiestas, a los entrenamientos de Steve tanto en la cancha como en la moto. Tony lo evitaba y de pronto dejó de ir a la escuela. Steve estaba preocupado, temía haber hecho algo estúpido y que haya arruinado todo. Entonces decidió buscar a Janet o a Rodhey... Que le explicarán ese cambio repentino de Tony. Fue cuando se enteró de todo.

El padre de Tony se enteró de su "relación" y lo poco correcto al mostrarse cariñoso con un hombre. Le prohibió totalmente verlo sino quería que el mismo se "encargue" del muchacho y lo alejara de su vida. Tony sabía que haría que Steve lo odiará, no quería eso. Quería alejarse poco a poco y que Steve se olvidará de él. Además, le impuso una prometida para que se olvidara de esos disparates estúpidos del romance. Heredaría la empresa Stark, tenía que ser un poco más coherente con su vida y dejarse de estupideces. Steve no tenía nada que ofrecer, en eso el padre de Tony tenía razón. Era un amor absurdo todo eso.

Aún así, Janet, con todo su ingenio, le prometió a Steve que lo vería de nuevo para hablar. Sabía que ellos tenían cosas que arreglar, así que lo citó esa noche para que viera a Tony. Janet entretuvo a Howard, quien iba de salida, le dijo que vería a Tony para pasarle una tarea. Howard aceptó mientras fuera una chica quien lo visitará. Cuando Howard se fue a cualquier lugar que tuviera que ir, Steve entró con Janet. Ella le explicó donde estaba la habitación de Tony y luego se fue.

Steve, nervioso, tocó la puerta. Tony le dejó entrar pensando que era Janet. Cuando Tony notó que era Steve, se sorprendió, corrió para cerrar la puerta con llave y confrontarlo. Tony tenía una herida en el labio, Steve le acarició la herida sin decir nada. Tony extrañaba su tacto, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo.

En ese abrazo, tan cerca, de pronto surgió la necesidad de un beso. Sus labios, tímidamente, se acercaron. El beso los empezó a fundir. Cayeron en la cama y el beso siguió hasta que sus cuerpos se calentaron un poco. Steve se alejó acalorado, Tony no insistió y solo se quedaron abrazados en la cama con sus respiraciones al unísono.

Me hiciste una oferta por él, luego saliste corriendo

Tony se levantó saliendo del agarre de Steve, este lo miró asustado. Tony se acercó a la ventana, cruzó los brazos casi queriendo abrazarse y miró al cielo estrellado para sentir la brisa de la noche. Se arrepentiría de lo que haría pero era lo correcto para los dos. Steve se sentó en la cama para observarlo y buscar respuestas en su silencio.

-Debemos para esto... es una estupidez-fueron las palabras que su padre le dijo, el mismo Tony se estaba hiriendo con ellas.

-Ya tengo novia-soltó Steve de pronto, Tony sentía que se lo llevaba el diablo-. Solo quería decírtelo... Ella es muy linda y coqueta, muy inteligente, algo berrinchuda y...

Tony iba a salir de ahí, no quería escucharlo. Steve lo detuvo en la puerta abrazándolo, Tony forcejeo por el enojo pero Steve lo abrazó más fuerte. Tony era débil ante ese cuerpo.

-No es verdad-dijo Steve, Tony comenzó a llorar-. Pero sabía que dirías eso. Yo no me quiero alejar de ti... No así...No por otros...

-No puedo...-Tony trató de calmarse-. Mi padre...

-Lo sé pero no me importa. Así tenga que enfrentarme a él... Eres todo lo que tengo.

Y nunca estaremos solos de nuevo

Pasaron los días, las semanas... Tony le dejó en claro a Pepper, su prometida, lo que sentía por Steve y nunca podría corresponderle aunque su padre los haya prometido. Ella también le dijo que no estaba interesada en Tony, que lo veía como un hermano pequeño. Aunque siguieron con la farsa para engañar a Howard y Tony pudiera seguir viendo a Steve.

Mientras Tony y Steve, después de esas declaraciones, no acordaron nada. No fueron novios ni nada pero seguían estando juntos, como antes. Steve le regaló una sudadera del equipo con el apellido "Rogers" en ella. Tony la usaba en todos los partidos y las fiestas. Siempre estaban juntos aunque, después de ese beso en la cama de Tony, a veces se robaban uno. No sabían qué los detenía pero querían estar juntos más tiempo.

Una noche, después de un partido, y esperar a Steve para la fiesta que tendrían tras la victoria, cambiaron los planes. Tony quería llevar a Steve a una pradera, donde suele hacer sus investigaciones científicas y a veces solo mirar las estrellas. Debido a que casi llega el verano, el cielo es más despejado. Esa noche no querían oír los ruidos de la música y las conversaciones ajenas, solo querían hablar y estar solos.

Se quedaron mirando las estrellas y hablando de cosas sin sentido. A veces Steve lo regañaba por sus imprudencias pero los pucheros de Tony y su rostro inocente hacían ceder a Steve. Esa noche, como otras, llevaba su sudadera. Le encantaba la idea de que Tony tuviera puesto Rogers en la espalda. No era como si Tony le perteneciera, pero si era un mensaje a todos de que Tony solo estaba con Steve.

En un impulso no premeditado, Steve lo beso mientras lo recostaba en el pasto. Se besaron con más intensidad que la primera vez, sus labios querían devorar al otro, se mordía, se lamían y se necesitaban. Fue cuando Steve sintió la erección en sus pantalones que paró, Tony lo miró sonríente pero Steve se levantó y subió a la parte trasera del auto de Tony para calmar su mente. Tony esperó unos segundos hasta que se levantó y entró junto con él.

-¿Qué ocurre, guapo?-dijo Tony al abrir la puerta del carro, Steve estaba algo tenso, Tony entró al auto sentándose su lado.

-Yo... es mi impulso... Lo siento.

-Está bien... ¿Es normal, no? Más si la otra persona te gusta-Steve lo miró algo sorprendido, se acercó poniendo un poco nervioso a Tony.

-Ese el problema... Esa persona sabe que me gusta pero no sé si yo le gusto.

-¿Por qué no le gustarías?-Tony se puso a jugar con sus manos nervioso-. Eres muy guapo.

-No sé... A veces creo que si le gusto pero es tan diferente a mí, tan coqueto e inteligente que yo podría estar imaginándolo.

-Con esa descripción hasta a mí me gusta-Steve sonrió, se recargó en el asiento del auto.

-Si... le gusta a muchos...

-Pero a él solo le gusta uno...-Tony lo acechó, Steve retrocedió hasta chocar con la ventana del auto. Sus labios quedaron muy cerca-. Y es un chico de Brooklyn... algo tonto en las materias pero fuerte y apuesto. Parece un príncipe de ensueño...

-Siempre he querido tener mi primera vez con alguien que quiero... Es anticuado pero para mí significa mucho.

-¿Y entonces?

-Pero también quiero que esa persona me quiera igual-Tony sonrió de forma picara.

-Lo hago... Desde que ese balón casi me quita la vida.

-Solo te iba a golpear la espalda... que exagerado eres-ambos se rieron.

Lentamente sus labios estuvieron juntos, Tony lo abrazaba del cuello. Cambiaron de posiciones, Steve quedó arriba mirando a Tony. Se siguieron besando hasta que el calor del momento les encendió su deseo. Se desnudaron con prisa, Steve empezó a devorar a Tony dejando marcas en el cuello, mordidas en el resto del cuerpo, Tony hacía lo mismo. Sintieron sus miembros erectos, los tomaron para masturbar al otro, eyacularon.

Antes de que pudieran seguir, escucharon ruidos de otro auto, sonaba a la policía. Ese lugar era prohibido visitar y mucho menos hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Con la prisa apenas si pudieron tomar sus cosas y salir entre risas y la brisa de la noche.

Había pensado lo que quería decir

pero en realidad nunca sé a dónde ir

-Dudo mucho que le esté coqueteando-dijo Janet escondida al lado de Tony mientras miraban la escena de una castaña hablando con Steve.

-¿Pero por qué tiene que ser en privado? ¿No lo podía decir enfrente de mí?-la chica castaña había pedido hablar a solas con Steve mientras este regañaba a Tony por destruir un laboratorio a propósito.

-Vamos, Tones... Dudo mucho que Steve caiga si está tan enamorado de ti-. En ese momento la chica castaña le besó la mejilla a Steve y se despidió de él, este le sonrió y se despidió de vuelta. Caminó hacia donde estaba sentado con Tony. Este, junto Janet, se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa, que estaba en los jardines, tratando se fingir que no vieron nada. Steve llegó sonriente para seguir con su almuerzo.

-¿Algo importante?-preguntó Tony tratando de hacer hablar a Steve sobre lo que habló con esa chica.

-No-siguió comiendo su almuerzo, Janet notó el rostro enojado de Tony y se asustó un poco.

-Voy por una bebida-dijo levantándose de la mesa- ahora vengo- salió corriendo hacia la explanada que tenía máquinas expendedoras.

-¿Así que no tienes nada que decir?-preguntó Tony cruzado de brazos, Steve lo miró extrañado.

-No realmente... ¿Qué se supone...?

-¡Claro!-Tony golpeo con las palmas de sus manos la mesa, Steve se asustó-. Como no somos novios no puedo quejarme cuando una chica viene a coquetear contigo. Pues perdóname por pensar que esa noche había sido especial para los dos-Tony se levantó para dirigirse a los salones.

Steve se quedó mirándolo hasta que reaccionó y fue corriendo tras él. Entre forcejeo de un Tony que no quería hacer caso a las suplicas de Steve, cayeron a un arbusto, Steve encima de Tony. Estaban tan cerca que Steve se sonrojó, aún cuando Tony estaba enojado con unas mejillas rojas por la cercanía. Steve le robó un beso. Tony alejó el rostro fingiendo seguir enojado.

-No estoy de humor-dijo Tony con un puchero, Steve sonrió.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-Tony lo miró sorprendido.

-Que confesión más desastrosa.

-Mi novio es un desastre, después de todo.

-¿Cómo sabes que diré que sí quiero ser tu novio?-Steve le besó la frente.

-Se te nota en la cara-Tony alzó una ceja y le limpió la mejilla que la chica castaña le besó.

-Si vas a ser mi novio no permitiré que te dejes besar por cualquiera-Steve se rió.

-Ella me iba a ayudar a pedirte que fueras mi novio... Peggy es mi mejor amiga, como tú con Janet. Pero contigo nunca se sabe... Siempre hago lo que menos espero cuando estoy contigo.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte si planeas salir conmigo.

-¿Ese es un sí?

-Pero claro-Tony lo abrazó del cuello para besarlo. Cayeron al suelo entre risas.

De nuevo, un poco más

Tony despertó con la luz de la mañana en el rostro, se intentó cubrir pero un olor a café le llegó a la nariz. Se levantó tratando de ver el lugar donde provenía. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver tan majestuosa escena. Su novio sonriente, con solo el pantalón del pijama (sin camisa) y con una taza de café para él. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Le sonrió tomando la taza, entonces empezó a recorrer el lugar. Era ese pequeño departamento que Steve rentaba, junto su amigo Bucky, cerca de la escuela. Estaban en la habitación de Steve, apenas los dos cabían en esa cama individual que de frente tenía una ventana grande de donde provenía la luz. A un lado el escritorio de Steve con cuadernos de sus bocetos y la escuela, su ropero estaba a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Era pequeño pero cómodo.

Steve se recostó en el espacio que dejaba Tony en la cama, lo tomó de la cintura mientras cerraba los ojos. Fue cuando Tony se percató que tenía puesto la otra mitad del pijama de Steve. Le vino a la memoria lo que había ocurrido. Después de la fiesta de la última victoria del equipo de Steve, este decidió invitarlo a su casa pues Tony se la pasaba insistiendo en ir. Al llegar, apenas habían hablado cuando ya se estaba comiendo a besos pero no pasaron de las caricias intensas.

No llegaban a más, aún, porque querían conocerse un poco mejor, y porque Steve quería aprender un poco más antes de llegar más lejos con Tony. Se habían masturbado mutuamente pero Steve tenía un poco de miedo llegar a más y lastimarlo. Tony también lo tenía, pero ver a Steve le hacía perder cualquier miedo y la prudencia. Debido a que Steve no tenía un pijama extra, le dio la camisa del suyo a Tony, como le quedaba grande, optó por quedársela. Además de que a Steve le ponía de nervios las piernas desnudas de Tony.

-Quiero que sea así, siempre-dijo Steve mientras seguía abrazado a Tony.

-¿Cómo?

-Contigo en mi cama todas las mañanas...-Tony se sonrojó, le acarició los mechones rubios.

-¡Que pervertido, Capitán!-Steve lo miró desde abajo, Tony se sonrojó, Steve tomó la taza de Tony y la dejó en el piso lejos de la cama, recostó a Tony en la cama mientras le acariciaba los labios. Tony sonrió-. ¿Quieres hacer cosas pervertidas?

-Si-Steve se sonrojó.

Steve empezó a acariciar los muslos de Tony, este sentía cada roce mientras temblaba por el deseo. Se miraron mientras las manos de Tony recorrían la espalda de Steve. Empezaron a besarse entre caricias, Tony abrió las piernas para que el cuerpo de Steve se acomodara. Ambos miembros estaban erectos, Tony empezó a mover un poco las caderas para desconcentrar a Steve y lo hiciera sonrojarse. Lo logró pero antes de cualquier movimiento que fuese a hacer, tocaron la puerta. Ambos suspiraron frustrados.

-¿Steve?-era Bucky, se olvidó que él vive ahí.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre?-sin abrir la puerta.

-El entrenador habló-dijo Bucky tras la puerta- Quiere que nos reunamos con él.

-¿Hoy? Pero es día después del juego.

-Lo sé pero habló por algo urgente.

-¿A qué hora?

-En hora y media. Pero como voy a salir antes con Nat, te quería avisar. Te veo allá.

Escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse, Steve se recargó en el hombro de Tony que se reía ante la situación. Lo abrazó para compensarle un poco el sufrir. Todo parecía ir en contra de su primera vez y Steve sentía que el deseo lo estaba consumiendo. Tony se divertía pero también sufría un poco pues lo ansiaba bastante.

-Aún podemos hacer otra cosa antes de que vayas a entrenar-le susurró Tony en el oído, este lo miró con algo de esperanza.

-¿No estás enojado?

-Un poco pero si no arreglamos la situación allá abajo, me enojaré más.

Steve le acarició la mejilla mientras le daba un tierno beso.

No importa lo que quieran ver

El entrenador los había citado para regañarlos. Pese a que ganaron, no mostraron el mejor desempeño. En especial el Capitán que últimamente estaba demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de sus errores. Se les obligó a entrenar más tiempo y perder la oportunidad de salir con Tony en las tardes.

Tony también comenzaba a tener problemas, pese a que es un genio sus calificaciones estaban un poco bajas para lo que acostumbra. Uso esta oportunidad para retomar sus estudios y seguir con sus experimentos inconclusos. Steve realmente le quitaba todo el tiempo del mundo pero era feliz.

Ese tiempo alejados los hizo tener algunos problemas. Se peleaban constantemente porque el otro se olvidaba de los compromisos o porque estaba todo el tiempo ocupado sin prestarle atención. Ambos sabía que se querían pero su amor era tan joven que necesitaban más tiempo juntos para poder demostrarlo. Se pelearon y no se hablaron en días.

Peggy y Janet se reunieron pues veían a su respectivo compañero de aventuras muy desanimado y hasta torpe en todo lo que hacía. Sabían que esos dos no podían vivir sin el otro pero eran tan testarudos que ninguno cedería. Tenían un plan y por suerte las vacaciones ya estaban cerca.

El recuerdo de verano que nunca muere

El plan de ambas chicas era llevar a todos sus amigos a la playa. Algunos iban con pareja, otros entre amigos y estaban los peleados. Para ellos, las chicas tenían un plan: hacerlos dormir en la misma habitación para resolver sus problemas. Si necesitaban encerrarlos lo harían pero tenían que reconciliarse.

Los primeros dos días fueron incómodos, ni Steve ni Tony querían acercarse a la habitación pero todos los demás estaba compinchados con Peggy y Janet para no dejarlos dormir en ningún otro lado. Tony, siendo el más testarudo, optó por pasar la tercera noche en el frío de la playa. Steve, al no ver que llegaría a dormir, se preocupó y salió en su búsqueda. Lo encontró tapado con una cobija y sentado en una toalla.

-Vas a resfriarte-le dijo Steve al llegar junto a él, Tony hizo un puchero tratando de ignorarlo.-Dormiré en el piso si quieres pero vamos a la habitación-Tony no dijo nada y siguió sentado con ojos enojados. Steve suspiró cansado y decidió cargarlo-. ¡Vienes conmigo!

Al inicio pensó en forcejear pero sabía que Steve no lo dejaría ir. Se dejó llevar, caminaron por los pasillos mientras otras personas los veían, a Steve no parecía importarle aunque Tony les prestó un poco de atención. No se veían felices ante ellos juntos. Llegaron a la habitación, Steve cerró la puerta con su pie y arrojó a Tony a la cama. Luego se encimó en él, Tony se sorprendió ante la acción.

-V-Vamos a estar a-aquí varios días...-dijo Steve nervioso, Tony estaba expectante-. Te voy a dar dos opciones. O justo ahora olvidamos todos lo que ha pasado y lo hacemos por primera vez... o me voy de la habitación y no me vuelves a ver en todo lo que resta del viaje.

Tony se sorprendió ante la propuesta, miró a Steve que tenía la decisión en su rostro. Lo que estaba diciendo era verdad y sus ansias se notaban. Tony podría dejarlo ir y que su orgullo ganará pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin tenerlo cerca y besarlo... Además le estaba proponiendo hacerlo... al fin. Sin interrupciones. Steve se iba a levantar cuando Tony lo tomó del cuello para besarlo... no, devorarlo.

Steve lo empujo, Tony lo miró sorprendido pero sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza cuando vio como Steve se quitaba la camisa ligera que llevaba. Sus piernas temblaron y un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta la nuca. Steve lo miró, se desabrochó el cinturón lentamente... Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Tony se sentó en la cama para quedar cara a cara y detuvo las manos de Steve que estaban abriendo el pantalón.

-Ese es mi trabajo-le susurró Tony, le mordió el cuello.

Mientras sus bocas jugueteaban con la del otro, Tony abría el pantalón de Steve mientras metía sus manos para acariciar el miembro de Steve, este se turbo ante la acción. Miró a Tony quien le sonreía de forma coqueta y sorprendiéndose del tamaño. Ya lo conocía pero ese día Steve parecía aún más grande. Steve se emocionó, Tony empujó a Steve, este cayó sentado en la cama, Tony lo acechó, bajo sus bóxer, sujeto el miembro de Steve y empezó a jugar con él y sus labios.

Steve no podía contenerse, la boca de Tony era una maravilla. Tony le encendía los gemidos de Steve, sus manos sujetando con fuerza su cabello. Steve sujetó a Tony cuando sintió que llegaría pronto al orgasmo, Tony lo miró sonriente. Steve se molestó un poco y tomó venganza. Se abalanzó hacia Tony. Lo desnudó lentamente mientras acariciaba cada rastro de piel que se mostraba. Tony quería más de prisa pero Steve no lo dejó. Quería sentir todo de Tony.

Cuando Steve al fin se decidió entrar, Tony soltó un gemido que enloqueció a Steve. Las embestidas del rubio en un inicio eran simples pero después tuvieron que volverse más rápidas y más fuertes para complacer los gemidos de Tony que aclamaban por más. El cuerpo de Tony lo tenía ahí, desnudo, todo para él. Realmente se estaba volviendo loco, el aroma, el calor, las sensaciones. Tony lo apretaba de una manera tan incitante. Aún era su primera vez juntos y aunque fueron algo torpes, hace tanto lo anhelaban que fue mil veces mejor que sus fantasías.

Todo lo que duró las vacaciones, ninguno salió de la habitación. Aunque todos sus amigos les rogaban para salir a hacer alguna actividad, siempre había evasivas y a veces los veían para comer pero seguían acaramelados que era imposible hablar con ellos. Pero el plan había funcionado, Peggy y Janet chocaron puños cuando los vieron juntos de nuevo.

Un millar de estrellas solitarias escondiéndose del frío

Tras el regreso de sus vacaciones, apenas tenían tiempo para verse. Cuando tenían cierto tiempo, o los fines de semana, se iban al departamento de Steve a tener sexo. A veces Bucky tenía que irse con Natasha o con alguien más para no escuchar los gemidos de esos dos en la habitación contigua. Era muy incomodo.

Así pasaron unos meses hasta que Howard se enteró de la relación de Steve y Tony. Este fue a visitar la Academia, siendo uno de los mayores inversionistas nunca se le negaba una visita. Fue cuando los vio juntos. Tony sentado en las piernas de Steve sonriendo y abrazándolo. Ese simple hecho sería lamentable para los dos.

Steve había sido amenazado con dos matones que lo fueron a golpear y Tony fue amenazado por su padre tras una golpiza. Cuando se enteró de lo que ocurrió con Steve, Tony se sentía culpable pese a que Steve le dijo que no iba a pasar nada. Claro que iba a pasar y su padre lo separaría a como dé lugar.

En ese prado donde alguna vez se besaron, donde las estrellas aún se veían tan brillantes, Tony terminó con Steve tras una serie de discusiones. Steve le rogaba haciendo sufrir el corazón de Tony. Este se mantuvo firme, y siguió con el rompimiento. Eran muy jóvenes y estúpidos. No sabían lo que realmente querían.

-Es más... no sé si yo realmente te quiero-sentenció Tony. Los ojos de Steve se abrieron sorprendidos, se molestó.

-Así que al final eres un cobarde... ¡Pues buena suerte con tu vida, Stark!

Salió de ahí en su moto, al escucharlo alejarse le rompió el corazón. Tony tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que responder a todas las responsabilidades que su padre le estaba imponiendo. Tenía que resistir el querer correr por Steve, quedarse con él para siempre pero solo era un muchacho idiota. No es como si realmente lo amara.

No entiendo que no te disguste que no esté contigo

Habían pasado meses tras el rompimiento con Tony. Steve había vuelto a centrarse en los deportes y la escuela. Apenas si se volvía a juntar con los amigos de Tony, que había tomado cariño por Steve, pero este apenas les sonreía pues no quería nada relacionado con Tony. Peggy sufría al ver a Steve tan destrozado y decidió pasar más tiempo con él, apoyarlo. Animarlo un poco para que no se terminara derrumbando. Ya jamás volvió a las fiestas tras ganar los torneos.

Tony era el más arrepentido, pasaba con buenas notas por inercia pero había una necesidad en él de siempre ver a Steve. Cuando iba a los torneos, la mirada de este ya no buscaba la suya sino la de ella... De esa chica, aquella que Steve siempre dijo era su mejor amiga. En las fiestas ninguno de los dos aparecía y Rhodey siempre terminaba llevándose a Tony quien no soportaba el dolor. Era orgulloso pero era la primera vez que algo lo había destrozado tanto. Lo seguía amando, eso jamás iba a cambiar.

-¿Por qué se ve tan bien sin mí?-es lo único que susurró Tony antes de quedarse dormido en su cama tras haber llorado por un rato.

Steve reía con una broma que Bucky había hecho, al igual que el resto. Sam, Peggy, Natasha y Bucky estaban animando a Steve, querían que saliera de esa depresión que no lo dejaba salir de su habitación. Muchas veces Bucky lo invitaba a entrenar con las motos pero Steve no tenía ganas de eso... Todo lo bueno en su vida se lo había arrebatado Tony y no quería volver a ello. No más. En momento volteó hacia donde Tony estaba y lo vio feliz, coqueteando con Banner que lo ignoraba harto y el resto de sus amigos reía ante sus bromas. Ignoró sus sentimientos y trató de seguir con su vida.

-¿Por qué parece que ni siquiera me necesitas?-es lo único que pudo pensar Steve.

Escuché tu problema, ahora escucha el mío: ya no quiero hacerlo más

La graduación había llegado de la nada. Todos festejaban felices, ilusionados y Steve solo quería mandarlos a la mierda a todos. Peggy lo arrastró a la fiesta como su pareja, no quería que este se perdiera una celebración tan importante. Pero lo único que Steve quería era huir.

Steve estaba hasta el fondo, recargado en una pared tomando una bebida luciendo un traje blanco que combinaba con el vestido de Peggy. ¿En qué momento le hizo una promesa tan estúpida? Y por como Peggy lo abandonó para bailar con otros chicos, parecía buena idea salirse del lugar.

Tony lo miró desde que entró a la fiesta, estaba al fondo, solo y tomando una bebida. Parecía tan solitario y depresivo. Sentía que el corazón se le rompía. Janet y Rhodey lo llevaron a la fuerza a la fiesta para despedirse de todos y de Steve. Tenían que arreglar el asunto de una vez por todas y no podría si se seguían evitando. Janet lo obligo a ir con él. Tony caminó hacia él llegando por un costado y se recargó sin ser observado.

-¡Vaya fiesta!-apenas dijo Tony, Steve se sorprendió al reconocer la voz, no lo miró y siguió bebiendo lo que sea que le hayan servido-. Todos tienen planes grandes para el futuro... ¿Has pensado en algo?

-No-respondió Steve cortante. Tony sentía que su corazón se le rompía.

-Janet estudiará ciencias y Banner será físico. Rhodey ha estado pensando alistarse al ejercito...-Tony rió de forma fingida-. Me recordó a ti cuando querías alistarte al ejército...-Tony siguió fingiendo una sonrisa-. Al final... ¿qué harás?-no recibió respuesta, tras un largo silencio tomó aire para evitar caerse-. Yo me dedicaré a estudiar para lograr dirigir la empresa de mi padre...-seguía sin respuesta-. Cuando termine la carrera tal vez me case...-soltó Tony.

Steve quería irse de ahí, alejarse de todo el dolor que Tony le estaba haciendo sentir. Entonces sonó una canción, una canción lenta. Ambos se estremecieron, recordaron aquella vez que prometieron bailar juntos en la graduación. Uno iría vestido de blanco y el otro de negro, como justo ahora lo hacían, para representar su unión por siempre. Tony estaba dudando en irse.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó Steve, Tony lo miró sorprendido. Steve arrojó el vaso ya vació, no era una acción que haría Steve pero ahí estaba lo que apenas quedaba de él.

Arrastró a Tony a la pista, sus respectivos amigos los veían con cierta esperanza. Sabía lo que sufrían y lo mucho que se necesitaban mutuamente. Steve y Tony bailaron ahí, Steve de blanco y Tony de negro, como habían quedado. Bailaban al compás de la música. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente al baile, sus corazones dolían. Se vieron a los ojos, Tony se sorprendió al ver como el rostro de Steve se iba desfigurando por las lágrimas y el enojo, Tony también comenzó a llorar.

-¡YA BASTA!-Steve gritó alejándose de Tony, llamó la atención de todos y hasta pararon la música-. ¡SI VAS A LLEVARTE TODO DE MI MALDITA VIDA TAMBIÉN LLÉVATE TODOS ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS!-Tony lo miraba sorprendido-. ¡DEJAME ODIARTE! ¡ALEJATE YA DE MI VIDA!

Steve salió del lugar dejando a Tony petrificado. Peggy y Bucky salieron tras de Steve al verlo tan destrozado. La música siguió y todos trataron de actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Janet corrió hacia donde estaba Tony quien cayó al piso de rodillas para llorar, con el corazón roto.

¿Puedo rendirme o puedo irme de aquí?

Steve estaba listo para irse, había mandado algunas cosas por adelantado a su nuevo hogar y ahora solo llevaba carga ligera. Bucky y Natasha se despedían de él por encargo de Peggy, quien había sido llamada al ejército como siempre soñó. Los últimos meses ahí habían sido algo complicados. Steve estaba totalmente destruido y no había nada de consuelo.

Por suerte para él, en Brooklyn, Arnie, un viejo amigo de la infancia, le llamó para ofrecerle un trabajo. Arnie estaba creando una pequeña editorial independiente y quería a alguien que fuera tan bueno con el dibujo como Steve. Este aceptó inmediatamente, sería una buena forma de empezar a pensar en un futuro y alejarse de todos esos recuerdos.

Como dos padres, Bucky y Natasha le decían que se cuidara y que mandara mensaje más seguido. Steve bromeo un poco con ellos con su moto ya preparada. Estaba a punto de encenderla cuando el chillido de un auto frenando sonó, un carro de lujo, conducido por Janet, frenó frente a ellos. Tony salió de la parte trasera quejándose. Llevaba una mochila cargando y una maleta mediana. Steve estaba sorprendido, Tony se acercó algo nervioso.

-¡No te vayas sin mí!-le gritó, Steve solo lo miraba-. Sé que he sido un imbécil pero ya no puedo negarlo... Te amo más de lo que pensé. No quiero una vida sin ti. No así. Te necesito más de lo que podría necesitar algo... Por favor...-el rostro de Tony se llenó de lágrimas.

-Es tarde ya-dijo Steve.

-Steve...

-¡Ya basta! Tú lo dijiste... Tenemos futuros diferentes. Somos estúpidos... Pronto todo lo resolverás. Te olvidarás de mí.

-Por favor... Yo no me quiero casar...

-¿Te vas a casar?-miró a Tony asustado. Este afirmó.

-Antes de entrar a la universidad... Así lo planteo mi padre-Steve se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-Pues... felicidades.

-Steve...-le suplicó Tony, este arrancó su moto y avanzó un poco cuando Bucky lo tomó del brazo, lo miró a los ojos como diciéndole que se arrepentiría.

-Adiós-fue lo único que pudo decir. Tony se soltó a llorar.

Mientras Steve se alejaba, el auto de Howard apareció para reprender a Tony. Steve veía la escena en el espejo de su motocicleta, Tony no le respondía, iba a acelerar pero maldijo y dio la vuelta. Tony recibía el regaño de Howard y sus futuras consecuencias cuando un agarre fuerte en su cintura lo jaló sentándolo en la moto. Con su maleta en mano vio a Steve que estaba realmente furioso. Le ordenó sujetarse y aceleró.

Howard subió a su auto para alcanzarlo pero Janet se interpuso con el otro auto que conducía. Les daría tiempo, ellos se tenían que ir juntos. Bucky y Natasha ayudaron a detener a Howard. Sabían lo mucho que esos dos se necesitaban y no dudarían en ayudarlos. Tenían un futuro juntos.

Sentía el calor de Steve en su brazo mientras se recargaba en su pecho para no estorbarle en la vista. Se alejaban a un destino incierto. No sabrían que pasaría, no sabrían el futuro. Ni siquiera sabían lo que harían el siguiente día. De lo que ahora estaba seguro Steve era que tenía a Tony sentado en su moto, con ese calor que tanto extrañaba, con esas emociones que nunca se habían ido y con el deseo de encontrar un motel donde pudiera llevar a Tony y corroborar que todo era verdad. Que ellos dos serían para siempre.


	2. Fragments of Time

Canción: Fragments of Time de Daft Punk

Steve contemplaba atento los movimientos de la cadera de Tony. Este subía y bajaba ayudado de las manos del rubio en su cintura. Ambos tenían la boca abierta al sentir el orgasmo cerca. Tony se siguió moviendo sobre el miembro de Steve mientras se sostenía de sus pectorales. Steve jadeaba provocando en Tony cosquilleos en su cuerpo. Se sonrieron mientras seguían esa deliciosa danza de caderas.

Tony llegó al orgasmo arqueando su columna y echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Steve lo mordía de la clavícula y también compartía la sensación orgásmica. Cuando sintió regresar de ese maravilloso sentir, abrazo a Steve del cuello y lo beso, Steve también lo besaba desesperado. Se mordían los labios y terminaban con la respiración cortada y sonriéndole mientras sus rostros se rosaban y se abrazaban más fuerte. Se recostaron sin dejar de abrazarse y besarse.

 _ **Viajamos por esta carretera hasta el paraíso**_  
 _ **Deja que la luz del sol llegue a mis ojos**_  
 _ **Nuestro único plan es improvisar**_

Tony acariciaba el pecho de Steve y este lo acariciaba la espalda y los mechones castaños. Se miraban, sonreían y volvían a besarse. Steve volvía a encimarse en Tony, le soltaba besitos en el pecho y el cuello, Tony los recibía. Era como un juego. Se miraron y se sonrieron como dos tontos enamorados.

-Esto no estaba en mis planes- Tony sonrió travieso, empujó a Steve para recostarlo y subirse en él. Bajó sus manos acariciando su pecho y darle besos en la barbilla y el cuello.

-¿Te arrepientes de secuestrarme?-Steve sonrió y negó tomándolo de la nuca para pegarlo a sus labios. Sus besos eran como si buscara compensar algo, saber que todo era real.

-Nunca...-miró esos ojos cafés traviesos y arrogantes, como si los recuerdos le acosaran entristeció la mirada- Perdón por... Yo no quería tratarte así pero...

-Está bien...-dijo Tony sonriendo tratando de animarlo- Los dos fuimos unos idiotas.  
-Y lo seguimos siendo...-Steve tomó su mano y la besó para pegarla a su mejilla y sentir su calor- ¿Qué será ahora de nosotros?

-Lo resolveremos... Yo siempre lo resuelvo

-Esta vez solo nosotros dos.

Tony afirmó emocionado, se besaron con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se cubrían con las sabanas. Habían pasado 4 horas desde que llegaron al motel. No habían salido desde entonces y se la pasaron juntos todo ese tiempo. Sintiendo sus cuerpos y deseando al otro... Se habían extrañado demasiado.

Tras abandonar a Howard, lo primero que hizo Steve fue llevarse a Tony por su impulso extraño de no querer ver a Tony casado con alguien más. Cuando Tony lo fue a buscar realmente sintió una confusión extraña. Quería abrazarlo y llevárselo pero el enfado, pensando que no había luchado lo suficiente por ellos, seguía ahí en su corazón roto. El verlo suplicar a Howard significó tanto en su dolido corazón que simplemente no pudo dejarlo ahí. Steve seguía amando a Tony con toda su alma y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Ahora eran unos niños que recién salían de la escuela sin nada seguro más que su amor por el otro. Sería difícil encontrar una forma de subsistir pero mientras se tuvieran, se amaran, todo sería posible. Ellos serían posibles para siempre.

Tony arreglaba su reloj cuando Steve salió del baño secándose el cabello húmedo, ya cambiado listo para irse. Se sonrieron y compartieron un beso tierno. Al separarse, Steve lo miró y Tony lo tomo de la mejilla acariciándolo.

-¿Que sigue ahora, Steve?-preguntó Tony al ver a Steve sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-Que conozcas a mi madre-Tony se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que escuchaba de ella-. Pasaremos a saludar y luego iremos con Arnie para instalarnos en el nuevo departamento.

-¿Departamento?

-Es pequeño pues pensé que solo estaría yo pero creo que cabemos si compartimos cama-Steve sonrió de forma pícara. Tony le regresó la sonrisa y lo besó mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

-Llévame al fin del mundo, si quieres... No me importa si siempre tengo que estar encima de ti.

Steve sonrió, lo tomo de la cintura y lo recostó en la cama mientras le hacía cosquillas con besos en el cuello. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, tocaron la puerta. El dueño estaba pidiendo las llaves de la habitación. Solo sonrieron, se dieron un beso rápido y salieron con sus cosas.

...

El viaje en la carretera fue bastante largo. Acomodaron las maletas de cada uno en la moto y Tony era llevado en la parte trasera como estaban acostumbrados. De vez en cuando se detenían a comer en alguna cafetería de paso, a enseñarle a Tony a conducir la moto en un lugar llano o a tener sexo en algún motel como si fueran recién casados. Estaban viviendo los mejores momentos de su vida y estaban como idiotas enamorados. Solos los dos. Amándose como si no existiera ninguna preocupación en la vida. Parecía una fantasía pero podrían seguir así por el resto de sus vidas.

Ir improvisando para amarse por siempre.

 _ **Y es claro como el cristal**_

 _ **Que nunca quiero que termine**_

 _ **Si fuera por mí, nunca lo dejaría**_

Después de 4 días de viaje, al fin llegaron a Brooklyn. Pasaron a comer por _Coney Island,_ pasearon a los alrededores, tomaron muchas fotos juntos y luego se dirigieron a los barrios de Brooklyn. Ahí llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos. Estacionaron la moto y bajaron las cosas para subir dos pisos. Para Tony era extraño, el lugar estaba algo viejo, con restos de humedad y el piso rechina un poco al pasar. Al acercarse a la puerta noto que estaba bastante vieja y arriba había rastros de moho.

Steve abrió la puerta y Tony se olvidó de todo. Estaba nervioso, conocería a la madre de Steve y estaba asustado de lo que pudiera pensar respecto de su relación con su hijo. No la había pasado bien con su padre y ahora esperaba cualquier reacción negativa. Esperaba que Steve le hubiera soltado una buena mentira.

Al entrar, Steve dejó las maletas en la sala de ese pequeño lugar, alguien salió de la cocina para sonreír de oreja a oreja. Tony se sorprendió al ver el enorme parecido de esa mujer con Steve. Cabello rubio, ojos azules y esa sonrisa gentil que lo caracterizaba. Se abrazaron con fuerza, la mujer le daba besos en la sien y le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado. A Tony le provocó nostalgia pues le recordó a su madre antes de morir. Se separaron del abrazo y miraron a Tony que volvió a llenarse de nervios.

-Tú debes ser Tony, ¿cierto?-dijo ella acercándose y tomándolo de la barbilla mientras Tony afirmaba-. Pues es más guapo de lo que me dijiste, Stevie.

-Lo sé-dijo Steve sonriéndole, la mujer lo abrazó de regreso emocionada y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi pequeño muchacho-le dijo tras el emotivo abrazo-. Me llamo Sarah-dijo la mujer-. Soy la madre de tu guapo novio-Tony sintió atragantarse ante aquella afirmación.

-S...Soy Anthony Stark-se presentó-pero puede decirme Tony.

-Y tú puedes decirme _mamá_...-le guiñó el ojo feliz, Tony se sonrojó. Realmente se parecía a Steve.

-Mamá...-pidió Steve avergonzado-. Necesitamos descansar.

-Claro... Vayan a tu habitación. En unas horas estará la cena pero duerman primero.

-Claro- Tony y Steve se dirigieron a la habitación del fondo de ese pequeño departamento.

-Pero solo dormir, ¿Eh, Steve?-Steve se detuvo y la miró, ella le sonreía de forma burlona.

-Mamá...-regañó Steve y siguieron su camino.

Entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Tony dejó su maleta de mano en la cama individual pegada a la pared y se sentó. Steve colocó las otras a un lado de la puerta.

-Le dijiste a tu madre...-suspiró Tony.

-Si... Desde que empezamos a salir oficialmente-Steve se sentó a un lado-. Le conté todo y hace unos días, en una gasolinera, le conté que te llevaba conmigo. Al inicio se molestó porque dijo que así no se hacían las cosas pero le dije que la deseabas conocer y que tú querías vivir conmigo, se emocionó, se olvidó del enojo y estaba ansiosa de verte -Tony sonrió.

-No te dijo nada de que yo fuera... ¿Hombre?

-Al inicio si pero cuando me escuchó tan feliz, le dio lo mismo si era una chica o no.

-Me sorprende... La reacción que tuvo mi padre y tu familia...-a Tony le vino una idea a la cabeza-. ¿Tu padre también sabe?-Steve negó.

-Mi padre murió antes de que entrara a S.H.I. . pero te aseguro que no hubiera tenido problema. Los dos hubieran entendido.

-Mi padre es tan diferente...

-Tranquilo juro que algún día hablaré con él directamente y lo solucionaremos. Aceptara lo nuestro y no te negara nada... Lo juro.

-Esa bien-Tony se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de Steve para abrazarlo del cuello-. Con estar contigo me basta.

Steve sonrió, se besaron con ansias y se recostaron en la cama que compartirían esos días. Se besaron deseosos, Steve metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Tony haciéndolo soltar un pequeño quejido. La otra mano de Steve empezó a acariciar los muslos de Tony pero este lo detuvo y se alejó del beso.

-Tú mamá...-musitó entre jadeos, Steve sonrió.

-Entonces que sean solo besos...-Tony afirmó y volvieron a sus labios.

...

-¿Y a qué te dedicarás ahora, Tony?-preguntó Sarah mientras comía un bocado.

-Pues... aún no lo sé-dijo Tony apenado, realmente iban improvisando. Sarah hizo un puchero molesta tras terminar su comida.

-Sigue sin gustarme la forma en que se fueron de ahí-miró a Steve-. Dime que van a hablar con su padre correctamente.

-Lo haré-dijo Steve-. Solo queremos que se pase su enojo y que tengamos algo seguro para demostrarle que vamos en serio-a Sarah le enterneció la decisión en el rostro de su hijo. Miró a Tony.

-Stevie me dijo que eras bueno reparando cosas y todo eso de tecnología-Tony afirmó mientras comía-. Tengo un conocido que trabaja en un laboratorio de computadoras o algo así... siempre necesita gente para trabajar. No es mucho pero...

-Sería perfecto-interrumpió Tony sonriendo-. Cualquier cosa estaría bien, la verdad-Sarah sonrió.

-Pues le llamaré y espero te reciba pronto- miró a Steve-. Por cierto, Arnie hizo tu encargo y dejó las llaves. Las colgué donde siempre.

-Gracias...

-Solo prométeme que vendrás a casa más seguido. Ahora no tienes pretexto para no visitar a tu solitaria madre-Steve sonrió.

-Claro, má... Tony y yo vendremos a verte.

-Es hermoso, ahora tengo dos apuestos muchachos de los que puedo presumir.

La conversación siguió amena. Pese a que era una comida casera, un comedor medianamente decente y una casa en un barrio poco distinguido, por primera vez Tony no se sentía solo. No había silencio sino risas, no estaba solo Jarvis viéndolo comer sino que había gente conviviendo y hablando con él. Era un calor de familia al cual se podría acostumbrar.

Llegaron al departamento donde vivirían. Realmente era un estudio pequeño pero con todo lo necesario. Había una pequeña cocina que compartía espacio con la sala, dos habitaciones y un baño. La sala era espaciosa pero seguía siendo muchas veces más pequeño de lo que Tony estaba acostumbrado. Estaba bien. Ahora solo serían ellos dos y Tony se sentía más feliz porque tendría un hogar y a un chico muy guapo como compañero de habitación con quién podría hacer travesuras. Eso lo emocionaba. Todo era una nueva experiencia.

Caminaron a la habitación donde dormirían. En el medio había un colchón matrimonial sin base. Estaba tendido con unas sábanas y la habitación era totalmente blanca. Se compensaba la casa con un ventanal enorme que daba a un balcón que podría simular una pequeña terraza y tenía la vista hacia el puente de Brooklyn. No era el mejor edificio pero la vista valía la pena.

-¿Te gusta?-Tony afirmó acercándose al balcón y mirando todo el panorama.

-Eres bueno eligiendo...

-De hecho fue Arnie... Él... Me ayudó a cambiar la cama y elegir el departamento.

-¿Lo conoceré?

-¡Claro! Le caerás muy bien.

-¿Y cómo está eso se cambiar la cama?

-Hmmm... Verás... Antes ese colchón era individual pero después de que nos fuimos juntos pues... Le pedí que cambiara el colchón aunque solo alcanzó para el colchón sin base... Ya luego lo cambiaremos.

-Claro... tengo unos ahorros y podemos usarlos.

-No es necesario que...

-Vamos a tener una vida juntos, Steve. Nos tocas colaborar a los dos.

-Eso sería gran ayuda.

-Si...-Tony se acercó a Steve, lo obligó a que lo abrazara de !a cintura-. No te olvides de confiar en mí.

-Nunca...

-Sabes... me gustaría probar el colchón para ver su calidad.

Le sonrío de forma traviesa, Steve lo beso complacido y lo cargo para llevarlo al colchón. Cayeron de golpe entre risas, volvieron a besarse y las caricias viajaban por el cuerpo del otro. Las ropas volaron, los dedos de Steve se hicieron espacio entre Tony y lo penetró. Los gemidos, las risas, los jadeos y los besos llenaron la habitación. A Steve le gustaba morder las piernas de Tony, succionar sus muslos y besarlo hasta hincharle los labios.

A Tony le gustaba explorar cada parte de Steve. Dejar marcas en el cuello, la columna y el pecho. Tony tenía una obsesión por sus pectorales que usaba cualquier pretexto para tocarlos, besarlos o morderlos. Le gustaba montar a Steve, le gustaba verlo gemir su nombre y verlo débil ante sus movimientos. Su chico lo encendía totalmente.

Su amor era tan puro y tan claro que nada podría salir mal.

 _ **Sigue construyendo esos recuerdos ocultos**_

 _ **Convierte nuestros días en melodías**_

Tenían un mes antes de instalarse totalmente y vivir su vida juntos. Tony y Steve aprovechaban las mañanas en que Sarah se iba al trabajo para tener sexo. Ya sea en la regadera o la habitación que compartían. Después desayunaban juntos, a veces Tony en las piernas de Steve mientras le daba bocados de comida y luego un beso. Steve hacía lo mismo mientras lo tenía en su regazo.

Ese mes no deseaban separarse y crear todos los recuerdos posibles antes de que la realidad empezara.

Tras desayunar, salían de paseo todo el día. A veces a pie, a veces en moto. Visitaban monumentos, parques y museos. Todo lo que pudieran ver mientras se tomaban de la mano y se daban un beso. A veces Tony se sentía incómodo ante algunas miradas de asco que les daba pero los ojos brillantes de Steve y su sonrisa lo regresaban al paraíso. No quería que terminara.

Regresaban en la noche para cenar con Sarah, hablar de su día, dedicar unas horas de televisión y luego ir a dormir. Cuando pasaba cierta hora de la madrugada, empezaba a besarse tiernamente y tocarse un poco por el deseo que seguía creciendo. A veces Tony creía que podría tener sexo con Steve todo el día pero mientras no pudieran, se conformaba con los jadeos en su oído mientras lo masturbaba y le robaba besos. Cuando estuvieran solos podrían hacer mucho más.

Ese mes parecía casi mágico. Viajar en la parte trasera de la moto de Steve era divertido y Steve podría morir de felicidad con el roce de cuerpo de Tony en su espalda, en esos besos en el cuello que a veces le daba y esos momentos que no cambiaría para nada. Cuando eres joven sientes comerte al mundo y al tomar la mano de Tony podría jurar que lo devorarían juntos. Que siempre podrían brillar en él como una estrella perdida en el oscuro cielo de la noche. Poder seguir soñando en el futuro.

El sol les pegó directamente a la cara, Steve se quejó mientras Tony se acorrucaba en él. Cuando fue consciente del lugar, todo estaba totalmente blanco. Entonces sonrió, era la primera mañana en su departamento. También lo supo cuando notó a Tony desnudo abrazado a él. Ahora podrían compartir los días y las noches con Tony de la manera que quisiera.

-Tony-susurró en el oído del aún dormido-. Es hora de levantarse-Tony se quejó y se aferró más al cuerpo de Steve-. Tony... Hay que desayunar.

Dijo unas palabras inentendibles y se volteo al ver que Steve era insistente. Este sonrió, le dio un beso en la espalda y salió de la cama. Sintió un poco de frío al notar que también estaba desnudo pero decidió ignorarlo y entrar al baño. Tras ocuparse de los asuntos urgentes de la mañana, abrió la regadera y sentir el agua fría. Empezaría con su rutina de ejercicio pues se sentía oxidado en ese asunto. Desde que escapó con Tony solo se ha dedicado a él y su único ejercicio ha sido el sexo.

No se queja para nada pero sentía perder condición física al correr o subir escaleras. Su entrenador lo regañaría si lo viera ahora. Sintió el agua cálida en su piel, mojó su cabelo y de pronto unos brazos le rodearon la cintura, conocía al dueño de esos brazos, volteo y lo abrazó de vuelta. Tony le sonrió de forma pícara y se besaron.

Poco a poco la intensidad del beso aumentó. Tras una serie de caricias y mordidas en el cuerpo, Steve estaba retomando su ejercicio favorito mientras cargaba a Tony, lo penetraba insistente, lo escuchaba jadear su nombre y le jalaba el cabello mientras escuchaba su melodía favorita: el orgasmo de Tony. Podría acostumbrarse a que todas las mañanas fueran de esa manera.

...

Miró la dirección del papel y miró de nuevo el lugar. Era más viejo de lo que pensaba pero estaba bien. Lo habían citado tarde por lo que tuvo tiempo de tener sexo con Steve en la ducha, desayunar con él y tener de nuevo sexo en la cocina. A veces se seguía sintiendo un adolescente hormonal pero estar cerca de Steve era imposible contenerse y un desperdicio si no lo aprovechaba.

Entró haciendo sonar la campanita que anunciaba nuevos clientes. Al adentrarse vio que era un taller lleno de computadoras, impresoras y todo tipo de aparatos de informática. Había piezas en todos lados y herramientas botadas de un lado a otro. No era el gran sitio pero ese ambiente lo emocionaba pues era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado en la soledad de su casa.

Un hombre afgano salió tras la cortina tras el mostrador, lo miró sonriente. Era calvo, vestía un chaleco y pantalón de vestir y lentes. Se colocó cerca del mostrador esperando atenderlo. Tony se acercó nervioso pero decidido pues realmente quería ayudar a Steve con los gastos del nuevo lugar donde vivirían.

-H...Hola...-Tony acomodó su garganta-. Soy Anthony Stark... Sarah Rogers me envió para...

-¡Oh, Sarah! Eres el chico que me hablo para trabajar aquí-Tony afirmó-. Me alegra que llegaras. Como la paga no es del todo buena muchos optan por buscar un mejor lugar.

-Por ahora estoy bien con lo que sea...

-Que alegría. Mi nombre es Yinsen y espero podamos llevarnos bien-estiró la mano para saludarlo, Tony contestó.

-Puedes llamarme Tony-terminaron de saludarse.

-Bien... Vamos y te mostraré lo que hacemos aquí.

Lo siguió a la parte trasera del lugar. Más computadoras, impresoras y copiadoras. Todo lo referente a la computación estaba ahí y su labor sería reparar, reconstruir y programar varios aparatos. Era un trabajo sencillo para él y esperaba que le diera tiempo de crear sus propias cosas. La empresa de su padre era de tecnología informática y por obvias razones sabe cómo usar todo eso.

...

Llegó una hora tarde a la citada pero parecía que Steve no había salido del trabajo. Se acercó y toco la puerta del pequeño local. Un hombre de cabello oscuro, algo robusto y de sonrisa amable se acercó a abrirle, lo dejó entrar pues fuera amenazaba con llover.

-¿Eres Tony?-preguntó el hombre, Tony afirmó curioso-. Soy Arnold Roth... O Arnie, como seguro me has conocido-se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Sí, Steve habla mucho de ti. Es un gusto al fin conocerte.

-Steve y yo hemos sido amigos de toda la vida. Agradezco mucho que cuides de él ahora.

-Todo mundo dice lo mismo...

-Es que Steve...-dudó en decir pero la mirada de Tony era de alguien que insistiría por respuestas-. Steve ha sido un chico muy bueno que no le ha sonreído la suerte. Siempre que algo bueno tiene en su vida, algo malo pasa. Por ejemplo, esa Academia donde estudió... tardó años en conseguir la beca para que unos días antes de irse su padre muriera de un accidente-Tony se quedó sin palabras-. Además... En el amor no ha tenido suerte pero te aseguro que es lo más leal que puedes encontrar en alguien.

-¿Le han roto el corazón?-Arnie aguardó unos minutos.

-Una chica... ya ni recuerdo como se llamaba... fue hace pero él la quería. Creo que es prima de una amiga o algo...-miró de reojo a ella lo... lo trató algo mal... problemas de niños al final pero Steve terminó con el corazón roto.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ella...prefirió a alguien de dinero que a Steve-Tony se sorprendió-. Pero espero eso no pase contigo...-un sonrojo llegó al rostro de Tony y miró a Arnie sorprendido, este rió-. Se la pasa hablando de ti así que sé de su relación pero no te apures-le guiño el ojo-. Entiendo eso totalmente.

Un trueno sonó distrayéndolos de su conversación.

-Mejor me voy que voy a pie-Arnie tomó su chaqueta y su mochila-. Dile a Steve que cierre al irse y un gusto conocerte, Tony-este afirmó.

-Igualmente...

Arnie se fue, Tony caminó hacia la puerta que decía _estudio_ y abrió. En medio de la habitación, y de todos los escritorios que había, con rostro de concentración, estaba Steve dibujando o garabateando. Tony sonrió de ternura y caminó hacia él. Pudo observar los bocetos para lo que sería una portada de un libro que al parecer será de aventuras y se titulaba _Noir_. No le dio importancia y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Steve sacándolo del trance. Le sonrió cuando tuvo su atención.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó Steve tallando sus ojos.

-Hace unos minutos-Tony lo obligó a hacerle espacio, Steve se movió para tener a Tony en su regazo-. Conocí a Arnie,

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué te pareció?

-Muy amigable aunque algo parlanchín-Steve rió y le dio un beso a Tony.

-Sí pero es buen tipo.

-Me dijo que te la pasas hablando de mí.

-Solo exagera.

-Pues yo si te extrañé...

-¿Ah, sí?

Steve tomó de la barbilla a Tony para besarlo. Lentamente su lengua curioseo la boca de Tony, este sonreía correspondiéndole el beso. Sintió las manos de Steve ir a sus muslos, la parte favorita de Steve al parecer, y sosteniéndolo con fuerza de la cintura. Bajó sus labios al cuello de Tony mientras la mano de Steve se acercaba peligrosamente a la entrepierna.

-Steve-dijo Tony jadeando-. Hay que ir a casa o lloverá.

-Pero estoy bastante bien aquí-Tony rió.

-Vamos a casa y tendrás el servicio completo-Steve lo besó de nuevo y aspiró el olor de Tony.

-¿Qué tal te fue hoy?-preguntó Steve mirándolo.

-Bien. Mejor de lo que pensé la verdad.

-Podemos buscar algo... sé que ese lugar no es tan bueno para alguien como tú pero...

-Steve, está bien. Me gusta y creo que será un buen lugar donde comenzar.

-Deberíamos de ver sobre la matricula a la universidad... es un desperdicio que no vayas y...

-¡Steve!-regañó Tony, Steve hizo una mueca esperando el regaño-. Ya lo hablamos. Será después o en línea. Por mí no hay problema. Primero enfoquémonos en ajustarnos a esta vida y luego ya vemos esas cosas a futuro.

-Sigue siendo un desperdicio tu talento...

-Está bien. Deja de preocuparte. Todo tendrá solución...

Tony le sonrió travieso y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tras oír un trueno más amenazante, decidieron tomar sus cosas, cerrar e irse para llegar al departamento justo a tiempo antes de que la tormenta se soltara. Al llegar cenaron un poco, se besaron un poco más, tuvieron sexo en la sala y fueron a dormir tras una ronda de besos más. Estaban enamorados totalmente y nada lo debía arruinar.

...

Habían pasado tres de que empezaron a trabajar. Steve en la editorial con Arnie y Tony en la tienda de reparaciones de computadoras de Yisen. Se estaban acostumbrando a la nueva vida. Al desastre que era la casa cuando Tony decidía llevarse las cosas que le regalaba Yisen para sus proyectos, o a las pinturas y papeles de Steve para pintar o maquetar alguna imagen. Acostumbrarse a llegar tarde, a veces, al trabajo por entretenerse en los labios del otro.

A pasar los fines de semana en la cama amándose como si no lo hubieran hecho toda la semana, a comer y cenar en el pequeño balcón del hermoso paisaje de la ciudad. A desayunar con prisa por tener un poco más en la cama con el otro, a recoger a Tony al trabajo en la moto o a Steve cuando se estaba lleno de trabajo. A visitar a Sarah de vez en cuando para cenar con ella. A que su vida cotidiana se llenara de hermosas melodías que los hicieran felices... que los mantuvieran felices.

Un día llegó Tony a la editorial, ya era noche y Steve se había quedado hasta tarde. Tony pasó a comprar comida china y entró como si nada pues también le dieron una llave cuando Steve se quedara más tiempo en el trabajo. Dejo sus cosas y se encaminó al _estudio_ donde siempre encontraba a Steve diseñando algo o dibujando cualquier cosa. Pero esta vez, para su sorpresa, no estaba solo y eso le molestó bastante.

Una chica rubia estaba a un lado de Steve, bastante pegada a él y más atenta a _su_ Steve que a lo que sea que le estuviera explicando. Tony empujó la puerta con fuerza para que chocara con la pared y les llamara la atención. La chica se paró sorprendida pero Steve parecía algo perdido, realmente se veía agotado. Sonrió al ver a Tony y miró a la chica.

-Lamento que te quedarás tan tarde-dijo Steve tallándose los ojos-. Puedes irte ahora.

-C...Claro.

La chica tomó sus cosas con prisa, se despidió de Steve y con un gesto de Tony. Este estaba cruzado de brazos esperando una explicación, la escuchó irse pero no dejó de ver a Steve que tenía la duda en el rostro al ver que Tony no estaba ya abrazándolo y restregándose contra él. Sonrió deduciendo lo que había malentendido y decidió caminar hacia Tony. Lo abrazó aunque este miraba a otro lado molesto y sin descruzar los brazos.

-Tony... solo estábamos hablando de trabajo.

-¿Era necesario que la tuvieras tan cerca? Podrías hablar con ella perfectamente si estuviera del otro lado de la habitación. O por teléfono... O...-Steve rió y lo abrazó con más fuerza, Tony bajó los brazos dejando que Steve se ocultara en su cuello y absorbiera su aroma con urgencia-. Te extrañé demasiado...

-No se notó.

-Solo es una compañera, Tony. Nadie que importe.

-Hmmm...

-Ey-lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió de forma traviesa-. Estamos completamente solos aquí... Podrías entretenernos un poco...

-¿Tratas de distraerme, Rogers?

-Trato de pasar un rato contigo... hace semanas que no tenemos...nada y...-estrujó con fuerza a Tony, chocaron ambas frentes mientras se aferraban más al otro-. Realmente te extraño, Tony...

-Es tu lugar de trabajo, Steve...

-Ya sé...

-¿Me estás tentando a propósito?-Steve afirmó mientras metía más su rostro al cuello de Tony y con su nariz le hacía cosquillas.

Tony alcanzó la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Entonces el cuerpo de Steve se abalanzó hacia él para pegarlo a la pared y empezar a subir la camisa sintiendo la piel que había extrañado. Tony lo obligó a levantar el rostro y besarlo desesperadamente, hambriento del sabor de Steve. Poco a poco fueron quitándose las ropas suficientes para que Steve pudiera entrar en Tony, lo masturbara mientras daba fuertes embestidas y le mordía los labios ansiando más.

...

Estaban sentados en el suelo, Tony solo llevaba su camisa y Steve solo los pantalones. Habían terminado de cenar en ese estudio y ahora se estaban besando de nuevo. Steve se alejó un poco del abrazó de Tony para acariciarle la mejilla y observar la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana y seguían ahí, tenían que limpiar antes de irse o Arnie lo mataría si se entera que hicieron ahí.

De pronto eso le dejó de importar, acercó más a Tony hasta subirlo a su regazo y besarlo con más ganas. Tony le sonreía mientras le acariciaba los pectorales y le besaba el cuello. Cuando sintió la mano de Steve volver a tantear sus muslos y su entrada, lo detuvo negando.

-Es hora de irnos...

-Solo una vez más.

Y Tony no se negó mucho, se acomodó montando el regazo de Steve, este bajó sus pantalones y directamente penetró a Tony. Subía y bajaba rápido, sintiéndose invadido. Steve lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras le mordía el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja y le apretaba los glúteos. Si la mañana les llegaba en ese lugar, se disculparía con todos aunque le molestaba la idea de que alguien viera a Tony desnudo y en esas condiciones. Además Arnie lo mataría... solo un poco más.

...

Esa mañana no había mucha gente, Tony se había encargado de su trabajo y ahora no tenía ganas de seguir con sus proyectos. El café apenas lo mantenía despierto pero tras recordar las razones de por qué ahora tenía sueño, se le olvidaba todo. Se estiró cuando recibió un mensaje de Steve donde le decía a Tony que sospechaba que Arnie sabía lo que hicieron. Le dio un pequeño regaño y le dijo que recordara el lugar donde estaba.

Bromearon un poco por teléfono hasta que Steve tuvo que dejarlo pues tenía trabajo. De nuevo a la soledad del lugar. Yisen había ido a comer con su familia que había llegado de visita de Afganistán y le había encargado el local. Estaba pensando seriamente en cerrar y salir a comer cuando la campanita que anunciaba clientes sonó. Suspiró desanimado y volteo. Su mirada se sorprendió al ver al hombre que había entrado.

Vestido totalmente de blanco, con el cabello bien peinado y una sonrisa amable, se acercó al mostrador. Tony estaba algo extrañado que alguien que parecía de dinero se acercara a ese lugar. No es que fuera malo, obviamente tenían a Tony, pero tampoco era el mejor de la ciudad. Estaba seguro que había muchos otros lugares a los cuales visitar a menos que fuera una persona muy avara por lo que no quería gastar mucho.

-¿Están atendiendo?-Tony salió de sus deducciones y sonrió.

-Sí, lo siento. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Traigo un aparatito que deseo que reparen-ordenó a alguien entrar, y dos hombres vestidos de negro entraron con lo que parecía una enorme PC. Lo pusieron en el mostrador sorprendiendo a Tony-. He estado buscando en toda la ciudad pero nadie ha podido arreglarlo.

-¿Qué falla tiene?-dijo Tony subiéndose al mostrador para contemplar mejor el aparato. Lo recordaba, era de las primeras cosas que programó con su padre, esa cosa era de Industrias Stark.

-Eso quiero saber... ¿Podrás arreglarlo?

-Claro. Aunque me tomará una semana hacerlo.

-Perfecto, en una semana regreso-el hombre se iba a ir pero Tony lo alcanzo a tomar del hombro.

-¡Espera! ¿A nombre de quién lo dejas?

-Marc Spector-dijo y regreso a su camino. Lo anotó inmediatamente en su celular antes de que se le olvidara el nombre.

Fue una situación muy extraña. Parecía que el tipo solo vino a dejar el aparato e irse. Tony lo contempló y le trajo recuerdos. Esa cosa la programo cuando tenía ocho años o siete. Era bastante viejo para su criterio pero ya había trabajado con aparatos aún más viejos antes. Decidió abrirlo y notó que todo el interior estaba lleno de circuitos y piezas que hace tanto no veía. Un suspiro para el alma volver a ver la tecnología Stark.

Empezó a revisar el aparato, realmente eran pocas las cosas salvables de ahí. Podría hasta reconstruirlo para que funcionara mejor y en el camino quedarse con algunas piezas que no le servirían para al dueño. Era como andar en bicicleta, esa computadora era realmente nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado hacer. Ese día había mejorado rotundamente.

Tony llegó con unas piezas cuando encontró el departamento lleno de hojas y una parte del cuarto que Steve empezó a usar como estudio estaba lleno de periódico. Suspiró sonriendo, dejó sus cosas a un lado de la puerta y empezó a caminar en los espacios donde no estaba el papel. Llegó al estudio de Steve y lo encontró lleno de pintura y recostado en el piso. A veces le llegaban momentos de inspiración y se la pasaba pintando. Tony se recostó a su lado y Steve lo vio sonriente. Había dibujado una especia de paisaje cubista que no entendía, decidió no intentar entenderlo y miró a Steve.

-Hola

-Hola... ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bastante interesante pero no importa. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Inspirador. Más de lo que creo...

-¿Y qué haces en el piso?

-Tratando de mantener la calma...-Tony sonrió juguetón.

-¿Estabas dibujando porno?-Steve negó.

-No pero... Estaba pensando en ti-se encogió de hombros-. Siempre pasa cuando pienso en ti.

Tony rió y lo siguió mirando. Steve llevó su dedo índice a la nariz de Tony y lo manchó con pintura azul. Tony alzó una ceja al notar que estaba manchado. Steve suspiró y quiso levantarse pero Tony lo tomó de la mejilla y lo besó. Entonces a Steve dejó de importarlo y se subió en Tony, lo desnudó manchando su ropa y su piel. Tony era su lienzo en blanco y estaba realmente excitado de verlo con manchas en las partes que más le gustaban de Tony.

Después de una serie de caricias, besos y quedar totalmente desnudos, Tony se puso bocabajo y levantó un poco el trasero. Steve lo penetró con fuerza y Tony gimió mientras arrugaba los periódicos bajo su cuerpo. Gemía mientras Steve iba acariciándolo y manchando su espalda y caderas. Los besos de Steve en su columna lo llenaron de satisfacción y jadeo con el peso de Steve en él.

...

A veces Tony no entendía a Steve pero le gustaban sus arranques de amor cuando pintaba. Jamás entendería el pensamiento de artista que tenía. Lo miraba desde la terraza. Steve estaba dormido en la cama, expandido y el contemplarlo desde lejos era excitante. Todo el cuerpo extendido en esa cama era su perdición.

Mientras babeaba por el cuerpo de su novio, una llamada apareció en la pantalla de su celular. Su ceño se frunció cuando vio el número. Sabía de dónde venía y era extraño pues lo había cambiado cuando se instaló en Brooklyn. Tembló al ver el número y suspiró para colgar.

¿Cómo es que su padre había conseguido su número?

Antes de hacerse cualquier idea, notó que Steve estaba buscándolo. Entró corriendo para besarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza. No quería perder eso, no quería que lo alejaran de Steve. Era feliz, estaba en el paraíso y no quería ser arrebatado de eso. De los brazos de Steve, de sus besos y de todo ese mundo que le estaba gustando vivir.

 _ **Pero ya no puedo seguir**_

Levantaron la vista cuando escucharon la campanita de la puerta anunciando a alguien. El hombre que había ido la vez pasada volvió por su encargo. De nuevo usaba toda su ropa de blanco. Tony llegó a temer que si se manchaba un poco podría enloquecer. El hombre se acercó imponente como la vez pasada. No recordaba cómo es que tener dinero te hacía tan cretino.

-Vengo por mí...

-Sí, ya sé-contestó Tony, Yinsen se incomodó ante la arrogancia de Tony con un cliente pero no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Tony sacó un aparato de mucho menor tamaño que el que habían traído la vez anterior y lo dejó en el mostrador. El hombre frunció el ceño molesto como si le estuvieran jugando una broma. Miró a Tony que esperaba cualquier pregunta, era obvio que las tendría por las dimensiones del aparato.

-Esto no es lo que traje.

-No pero lo he mejorado y hecho más práctico.

-¿Estás bromeando?-Tony negó y subió al mostrador para quedar cerca del hombre, este retrocedió un poco sintiendo la cercanía.

-Reduje el tamaño para hacerlo más práctico y funciona a una velocidad mil veces mejor de lo que trajiste.

-Tiene que controlar 120 cabinas de montaje de mi fábrica.

-Lo sé. Con este podrá controlar mil siendo pesimistas-el hombre se sorprendió y miró de nuevo el aparato.

-¿Y si no es así?-Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no va a pasar. Es más. Llévatelo sin pagarme y si no funciona, puedes venir a reclamar y lo rearmo como estaba aunque dudo que eso pase.

El hombre lo miró a los ojos, Tony tenía cierta sagacidad en la mirada, estaba seguro de lo que hizo y no vendría cualquier idiota a decirle que estaba mal. El hombre suspiró e hizo una señal para que trajeran algo. Era una mini-computadora que Tony recién vio en una revista. Era lo último que construyó su padre y era sorprendente que un hombre como ese ya tuviera esa última tecnología.

-Hay una forma de probarlo ahora.

Yisen y Tony fueron capturados por la mini-laptop. No era física sino proyectable y podía expandirse la pantalla a su gusto. Se conecto inmediatamente al aparato y este mostró el funcionamiento de las cabinas de montaje. Conectó con tres mil y funcionaban sin errores. Tony no le sorprendía. Ya sabía que no le iba a fallar. El hombre quedó impresionado ante la inteligencia de ese chico que bajaba del mostrador. Terminaron la demostración y se llevaron los aparatos. El hombre hizo un cheque y se lo entregó a Yisen quien casi se atraganta por la gran suma de dinero.

-Yo no puedo...-iba a decir Yinsen.

-Entonces déselo a él. Es lo que me cobraban en cualquier lado por arreglar el aparato y seguro sería poco eficiente. Este hombre me ahorro más dinero del que te estoy dando-Yisen afirmó. Tony miró curioso el cheque y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad-. ¿Cómo te llamas?-contempló a Tony, este lo miró.

-Anthony pero dime Tony.

-¿No tienes apellido?-Tony lo pensó y sonrió.

-Anthony Rogers-dijo sonriente

-Bien. Nos vemos.

Y cómo entró se fue. Yisen y Tony se quedaron en blanco ante la presencia de ese hombre tan extraño. Miraron de nuevo el cheque. Yisen no creía que alguna vez tuviera uno con tantos ceros tras un uno. Sintió desfallecer y su respiración se agitó, entonces miró a Tony.

-Esto es tuyo.

-No. Sigo siendo tu empleado. Ese dinero te corresponde a ti.

-Pero tienes que tener una comisión por esto es... es demasiado.

-Dame lo que consideres correcto.

-Yo...

-Podemos pagar el local que vimos para expandir este lugar. No podemos estar en este agujero por siempre...

-Me gusta este lugar...

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-Yisen negó y lo miró.

-Podemos expandir el local un poco más y tener un mejor lugar de trabajo pero no quiero que crezca esto.

-¿Por qué? Eres bueno en lo que haces y no puedes dejarte intimidar. Hay que pensar en ganar...-Yisen sonrió y lo miró con tranquilidad.

-Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie pero yo ya lo tuve todo una vez y fue lo peor que pudo pasarme.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Has escuchado hablar de la empresa Y & H?-Tony afirmó.

-Supe que quebró hace años pero era una gran competidora de Industrias Stark.

-Yo era el dueño de esa empresa-Tony se sorprendió.

-¿Tú eres el que ganó un premio nobel en física?-Yisen afirmó, dejó el cheque en la caja y sacó de una cajonera un reconocimiento. Era una placa de un nobel. Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido-. ¿Y...qué pasó?

-Era un hombre que lo tenía todo y no tenía nada. Mi vida era vacía, desperdiciada y entonces tuve ese accidente lastimándome el brazo. La mujer con la que iba murió y se me inculpó de su muerte. Fueron muchas cosas que poco a poco me acabaron. Amigos falsos, amantes meramente interesados y una empresa que quebró porque no supe velar por ella. Millones de personas sin empleo por mi culpa.

Tony siguió mirando la placa sintiendo un poco de pena por él.

-Pero...todo está mejor ahora. Cuando estuve en la oscuridad una luz me abrió los ojos y ahora, en este _agujero_ tengo todo y mi casa tengo una familia que espera por mí todos los días. Tal vez ya no viva como antes, ni hace mucho haya visto tanta cantidad de dinero pero lo tengo todo, Tony. Eso es lo único que importa.

Tony entendía, lo comprendía perfectamente pero también conocía el otro lado. Ese lado en el que las deudas comenzaban a molestarle. A no poder ir con Steve al cine o a cenar porque había que pagar servicios y todo para subsistir. A veces había discusiones por lo mismo y lamentaciones porque no había el dinero suficiente para dejar de preocuparse.

Tony podía jurar que el paraíso no estaba en ninguna parte.

...

El dinero lo usaron para pagar deudas del local, reconstruir la zona de trabajo y ampliarse. Aún quedo dinero para pagarle a Tony bastante bien y ahorrar un poco ante cualquier tipo de emergencia. Tony decidió usar su dinero para invitar a cenar a Steve aunque este se negó pero terminó aceptando cuando llevaron a Sarah. El resto del dinero, Tony pagó deudas y adelantó pagos. Quedó lo suficiente para empezar a ahorrar para una especie de matrícula en la universidad.

Tony estaba un poco indeciso al respecto pero Steve realmente quería que Tony aprovechara su potencial. Además, a veces se culpaba de llevárselo cuando Howard estaba dispuesto a pagarle cualquier universidad que quisiera sin problema. Steve no tenía mucho dinero, la editorial apenas pagaba lo suficiente y casi todo lo que subsistían era por Tony. A veces recordaba el hecho de que Howard le dijo que era un bueno para nada que no tiene nada que ofrecerle a Tony.

Se suponía que ese trabajo y el establecerse eran para demostrarle que Tony estaba bien con él pero cada vez se sentía más frustrado a ver que su idea de esa editorial independiente no avanzaba. Estaba pensando en trabajar medio tiempo fines de semana y cualquier cosa que pudiera darle el dinero suficiente para que Tony viviera bien. Y así demostrarle a Howard que él podría cuidar de Tony pero a veces el cuidado parecía él y se sentía un poco fracasado por ello.

No se supone que el paraíso se viera de esa manera. No cuando fue él quien le prometió todo.

...

Tony estaba trabajando en un proyecto para una exposición en la que quería participar. Como premio habría una beca en una universidad y dinero suficiente para seguir con sus investigaciones y eso era lo que le interesaba. Examino sus piezas en el aparato cuando escuchó la campanita de los clientes, no prestó atención pues Yisen atendía hasta que este le llamó. Tony volteó y se sorprendió al ver a su viejo cliente.

-Hola-dijo el hombre de blanco serio, Tony saludó con la cabeza, extrañado-. Vine a hablar contigo.

-C...Claro. Dime.

-¿Puede ser en privado?-Tony miró a Yisen, este se encogió de hombros y se metió tras lo que ahora era una puerta y llevaba a otra zona de trabajo. Tony se acercó.

-Escucho.

-Quiero que trabajes para mí-Tony se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que trabajes para mí. Tendrás todo lo que quieras pero te quiero trabajando para mí.

-Esto...

-¿Conoces Industrias Moon?-Tony afirmó.

-Sobre autos... ¿no?

-Así es. Es mi compañía y te quiero ahí en los equipos de programación.

-Pero...

-Te pagaré mucho mejor de lo que seguro te pagan aquí. El dinero de la vez pasada... ¿lo recuerdas? Pues tendrás más que eso cada mes. Y otros privilegios que podemos negociar en tu contrato. ¿Aceptas?-Tony estaba indeciso.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes que pensar? Te estoy ofreciendo el trabajo de tu vida.

-Necesito hablarlo con alguien antes... ¿Puedo pensarlo?-el hombre suspiró cansado mientras rodaba los ojos y afirmó.

-Está bien-le entregó una tarjeta-. Pero no volveré a este lugar. Si estás interesado tienes que ir a mi compañía y yo te recibiré. Solo marca antes para agendar una cita con mi secretaria.

-Bien.

Sin decir más, el hombre se fue. Tony contempló la tarjeta y el nombre: _Marc Spectre._ Ese apellido lo había escuchado antes, seguramente de los socios de su padre. Desde que el hombre de blanco apareció sabía que algo pasaría en su vida pues no era normal que algo como eso ocurriera. Hasta parecía que había sido enviado ahí. No quiso pensar y se guardó la tarjeta para seguir con su trabajo.

-No puede ser, Arnie... Era todo lo que teníamos-Arnie negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando los papeles.

-Pudo ser cualquiera. Aunque eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que pagar la deuda antes de que perdamos todos-Steve suspiró frustrado.

Alguien había robado el dinero de reserva que tenían protegido en el banco. Fue un hackeo o algo por el estilo, nadie estaba seguro. El seguro apenas les iba a ayudar a pagar pero no podía regresarles todo pues habían sido afectados de igual forma y era el dinero justo para pagar el local. No sabrían como cubrir el pago pues ya se habían atrasado y estaban amenazados con quitarles el lugar.

-Es mi culpa por tener un sueño tan idiota como ese-Steve negó y acaricio el brazo de su amigo.

-No, Arnie. Nadie estaba seguro de que eso pasaría. Animo. Veremos la forma.

-Gracias, Steve.

La puerta se abrió y vieron entrar a Tony que venía un poco extrañado. Les sonrió sin muchos ánimos. Arnie no dijo mucho, como otras veces, y se fue para ir a la oficina del lugar. Steve se veía desanimado, Tony se acercó a él para sentarse en su regazo. Steve lo abrazó con urgencia para buscar alivio en ese cuerpo. Tony le beso la frente y lo buscó con la mirada para entender lo que estaba pasando pues su rostro estaba bastante desanimado. Steve sonrió.

-Vamos a casa y te contaré lo que ocurrió-Tony afirmó y tomaron sus cosas para irse.

Al llegar a su departamento, Steve empezó a besar a Tony con urgencia sin dar ninguna explicación prometida. Tony pensó que buscaba alivio y se lo dio. Prenda por prenda iban cayendo desde la entrada hasta la habitación donde Steve poseyó con esmero el cuerpo de Tony. Era simple lujuria y Tony la calmó con una necesidad que tampoco entendía. Gimiendo, sudando y besándose desacomodaron toda la cama.

...

-¿Y el banco no les va a pagar nada?-preguntó Tony mientras acariciaba el cabello de Steve quién estaba recostado en su pecho y mirando hacia el techo.

-Una parte pero también fueron afectados. Es todo un caos...Arnie está devastado.

-Esa cantidad... la tenemos. ¿No?-Steve se levantó y volteo a verlo.

-Pero es para tu universidad, Tony. No podemos...

-Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. Después...

-Pero... Podríamos pagar tu primer semestre y...

-¿Y lo demás? Steve... Ahora importa eso. No solo por ti, por Arnie que ha sido muy buen amigo mío. Después podremos ver eso... además...Me ofrecieron un trabajo en otro lado.

-¿Un trabajo?

-Sí, de programador o algo así en... ¿Conoces Industrias Moon?

-Si... la de autos ¿no?

-Ajá... Bueno, me dijeron que puedo trabajar ahí. Me pagaran más y podremos costearnos otras cosas... ¿Lo imaginas?

-Suena bien pero... ¿es seguro ahí?

-Iré a ver... Pero es una oportunidad, Steve. Para los dos.

-Para ti.

-¿Qué?

-Ve esa oportunidad para ti, Tony. Tú eres el que se lo ganara y lo merece porque eres muy inteligente.

-Steeeeve...-lo atrajo hacia él para besarle la sien-. Es para los dos y verás que después de este tropiezo para ir a mejor. ¿Vale?

-Está bien...

-Vamos, Steve. Hagámoslo de nuevo-Steve sonrió.

-Deberiamos comer algo antes.

-Vale, a ti.

Steve sonrió y se siguieron besando. De nuevo enredar sus cuerpos y besarse como unos locos necesitados de amor.

...

Steve miraba el paisaje nocturno de Brooklyn. Suspiraba desanimado y cansado. Volteo para observar el cuerpo dormido de Tony y volvió al panorama. Tony avanzaba cada vez más rápido mientras él se estancaba una y otra vez. No estaba celoso sino preocupado de que al final Tony lo dejara de lado. Que no pudiera estar a su nivel y Tony terminara dejándolo. Odiaba tanto ese sentimiento que su ciudad natal no le calmaba los ánimos. Estaba asustado de lo que vendría.

...

Pagaron la deuda y las cosas mejoraron un poco. No como a Steve le hubieran gustado pero ya se estaban haciendo de un nombre. Empezaban a tener más trabajo y más escritores a cargo. No era lo que estaban pero no se iban a quejar ahora que poco a poco iban prosperando. Esa incomodidad se debió, también, a que Tony estaba teniendo un gran progreso en su trabajo. Mejor del que le hubiera anticipado.

Empezó como programador básico para el área de cabinas de carga pero poco a poco ascendió debido a su inteligencia. Ahora trabajaba solo para Marc. Ganaba mejor, hizo que se cambiaran de apartamento por uno un poco más grande con un estudio para Steve, un taller para él y una habitación con una enorme cama. Era algo a lo que Tony estaba acostumbrado y le gustaba. Ahora iba a fiestas y reuniones, a veces daba conferencias en diferentes países. Estaba regresando a la vida que no pensó que extrañaba.

Mientras Tony disfrutaba, en la soledad de ese amplio departamento estaba Steve esperando. Siempre impaciente porque se abriera esa puerta para que Tony llegara. Porque primero fueron las cancelaciones a sus citas o comidas con Sarah por el trabajo, luego las llegadas en la madrugada por una reunión y a veces había días que no se paraba en la casa porque tuvo que trabajar tarde o porque tenía un viaje pendiente o una escala o lo que sea.

Tony quiso compensar sus faltas con algún regalo caro o con un nuevo cuadro para la galería de Steve. Poco a poco los besos y las noches juntos dejaron de ser. La enorme cama se había vuelto aún más grande de lo que era. Aunque Steve trató de mantener esos pequeños detalles como el café matutino o los abrazos en la cama pero a Tony dejó de interesarle. Todo ese mundo del que quiso escapar alguna vez había vuelto y estaba feliz de regresar. Con alivio, más que nada y Steve poco a poco quedó de lado.

Aún con el peso de que Tony avanzaba rápido, Steve lo comprendió. Trató de olvidarse de esos celos estúpidos y lo quiso ver prosperar. Además, ese había sido su propósito desde el inicio. Que Tony pudiera costearse una universidad, que estudiara para ser alguien sorprendente y que aprovechara ese talento que sabía que tenía. Llegó a un punto en que dejó a editorial que empezaba a crecer por estar siempre al pendiente de Tony. Arnie se lamentó pero entendía que buscara apoyar a Tony. Steve creía que era la mejor idea pero a Tony le daba lo mismo. Llegó un momento en que la opinión de Steve ya no contó, ya no importaba y solo servía como aquel que lo recibía en casa.

Todo explotó el día que Steve encontró la camisa de Tony llena de labial y con olor a perfume de mujer. Steve entró de golpe a la habitación donde Tony se preparaba para irse y pidió una explicación. Tony lo miró sorprendido y soltó a reír sin darle importancia.

-Fue un juego, nada más-siguió acomodando su corbata.

-Creía que ibas a reuniones de trabajo.

-Vale, mentí. Fue una fiesta pero solo eso. Nada pasó te lo juro, yo...

-Se acabo-sentencio Steve, Tony lo miró sin entender.

-¿De qué...?

-Se acabó, Tony. Lo tuyo y lo mío se acabó. Ya no puedo seguir así...

-¿De qué hablas? Si recientemente te compre ese hermoso cuadro que...

-¿Crees que me vas a comprar con regalos? ¿Qué yo soy igual de frívolo que todos con los que te juntas?

-Steve, no estás pensando las cosas.

-No, Tony. Las he pensado demasiado. Contigo en tus fiestas, reuniones o viajes lo he pensado bien. Y se acabo. Ya no más...

-¡Solo estás celoso por todo lo que he podido conseguir! ¡Si no fuera por mi nosotros seguiríamos viviendo en ese basurero!-Steve sintió que su corazón se quebraba, ese lugar que alguna vez consideró hogar solo porque estaba con Tony lo consideraba basurero. Tony quiso retractarse pero ya no encontró las palabras.

-Gracias por resumirlo todo. Me has ahorrado las palabras.

-No, Steve... Espera...-lo tomó del brazo nervioso, temiendo que se fuera-. Yo no quise decir eso yo...

-Mira, desde que te dieron ese trabajo te he apoyado en todo, sin quejarme de que te alejaras tanto tiempo. Lo di todo por mantener este lugar, hasta dejé a Arnie con la editorial por facilitarte las cosas a ti. Lo acepté todo pero ya me cansé... Ya no puedo seguir. No con esta vida tan frívola que te gusta llevar.

-Pero Steve...-Tony estaba temblando, casi llorando-. No te puedes ir. N...No te voy a dejar ir.

-Si crees que tengo una deuda económica contigo la pagaré-se soltó del agarre de Tony, este negó soltando las lágrimas que quería retener.

-No eso...

-Pero yo ya no puedo Tony. No más.

Steve salió de la habitación conteniendo sus lágrimas, Tony vio que había dejado una mochila en la puerta. Le dejaría todo lo que le dio y solo se llevaría lo que era de él. Lo que le recordaría esa vida juntos sin tantas cosas, sin tanta frivolidad. Tony corrió a alcanzarlo y evitó que saliera, Steve suspiró harto pues si Tony rogaba seguramente cedería. Siempre era así, últimamente se había vuelto así.

-No, no... yo...yo...

-¿Vas a cambiar? ¿A prometerme más tiempo juntos? ¿A hacer más cosas en pareja?-Steve alzó la mirada evitando que las lágrimas se derramaran-. Ya he visto todas esas promesas en novelas de amor, Tony. Algunas hasta tú me las dijiste. Yo ya no puedo seguir...

-Por favor...-quiso aferrarse a Steve pero este no lo dejó, por primera vez lo empujo evitando su tacto-. Steve... no.

Ya no quería decir nada más y simplemente tomó sus cosas para salir corriendo. Tony lo vio irse, cayó de rodillas tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. Cuando reaccionó, salió corriendo a buscar a Steve, suplicarle y pedirle que no se fuera pero era tarde. Al llegar a la acera solo pudo ver la moto de este alejarse a toda velocidad. Quiso correr, quiso alcanzarlo pero la lluvia empezó a caer.

Como una mala broma del destino, tropezó con un charco que se había hecho ensuciando su traje caro y de marca. Ya no le importaba nada pues todo se había ido con Steve. Bajo la mirada de burla o de vergüenza ajena, Tony lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Se sentía abandonado, con el corazón roto y la culpa consumiéndole el alma.

 _ **Seguiré reproduciendo**_

 _ **Estos fragmentos de tiempo**_

 _ **Donde quiera que vaya**_

Sarah decidió entrar al ver que Steve no reaccionaba ante sus llamados anteriores. Al entrar, sintió que su corazón se partía al ver llorando a su hijo. Suspiró con tristeza y se acercó. Sin decir nada solo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerza y como si fuera un niño pequeño, como si recordara al pequeño y débil niño que lloraba al caerse, lo arrulló esperando que sus penas mitigaran un poco. Ya no era el monstruo bajo la cama lo que lo hacía llorar sino ese mundo de fuera que lo había destruido.

...

-Sabes-empezó Sarah que estaba recostada en la cama de Steve, este estaba abrazado a su madre tras haber llorado por horas como un bebé-. Bucky habló. Dice que no ha podido comunicarse contigo. Quiere verte y te extraña.

-Sigue en el campo...

-Creo que si... No entendí bien pero...aunque no me gusta alejarme de ti creo que esta vez te iría bien ir con él. Ya sabes...Despejar la mente o el corazón...Tal vez tenga algo bueno para ti allá.

-Ya no confío en nada de eso...

-Vamos, Stevie... Le dije que te irías mañana.

-¿Habló hoy?

-Sí. Justo después de que volviste.

-No estoy de humor para viajes.

-Pues lo harás porque ya lloraste lo que debiste, ahora tienes que seguir. Ser fuerte como a tu padre le gustaría verte.

-El mundo es muy cruel afuera...

-Claro... Por eso te eduque para que siempre sepas defenderte. Aún del amor.

-No le guardes ningún rencor a Tony... yo...

-No lo hago pero si me preocupo por ti.

-¿Mañana?

-Si...

Steve se acomodó en los brazos de su madre para conciliar el sueño.

...

La lluvia caía a cantaros y Howard iba por el primer trago. Por una extraña razón ese día no tenía muchas ganas de tomar. Jarvis le hacía compañía, como siempre, en silencio cuando un toquido desesperado les llamó la atención. Se miraron extrañados y Jarvis se acercó a abrir. Casi se le va el aliento al ver a Tony desaliñado y totalmente empapado, lleno de lágrimas buscando consuelo.

Jarvis quería abrazarlo pero no era él al que buscaba. Señaló la sala y Tony entró con urgencia. Howard se sorprendió de verlo en tan malas condiciones, antes de si quiera decir algo, Tony lo abrazó con fuerza y soltándose a llorar. Por primera vez en su vida no cuestionó nada y le regresó a Tony el abrazo que tanto necesitaba. Cayeron al piso y lo dejó llorar todo lo que necesitara mientras Jarvis se acercaba con unas toallas.

...

El tren estaba a punto de detenerse y miró la estación a la que llegaban. Era su parada y decidió levantarse para tomar su mochila y bajar. Para su sorpresa, sus dos amigos esperaban ansiosos justo en la puerta que descendía. Se dedicaron unas grandes sonrisas y Steve corrió a abrazarlos. Natasha le ganó el abrazó más fuerte a Bucky mientras besaba las mejillas de Steve. Bucky, sin importarle lo que Natasha dijera, también lo abrazó. Parecían años de que no se veían.

-¡Ey! ¡Déjenme algo a mí!-gritó una voz femenina, Steve levantó el rostro sonriendo al corroborar-. Hola, Steve.

-¡Peggy!-Natasha y Bucky lo soltaron y Steve corrió hacia su mejor amiga.

La cargó en el aire entre risas y el abrazó más fuerte que pudo darle. De todas las personas que necesitaba, Peggy era a la que más quería. Esa mujer lo aconsejaba, lo regañaba y necesitaba eso con mucha urgencia pero el nuevo oficio de Peggy la ocupaba demasiado como para poder visitarlo. Las llamadas no eran suficientes y ese abrazo supo a gloria.

...

Sintió que su nariz daba comezón, trató de alejar lo que sea que estuviera encima de su nariz. Un zumbido empezó a sonar en su oído y trató de quitarse la maldita abeja que estaba encima. Se levantó de golpe manoteando, la luz del día lo cegó y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Empezó a escuchar una risita antes de poder acostumbrarse a la luz. El aire se le fue cuando todo se hizo nítido.

-¡Es una avispa, tonto!

-Janet...

-Hola, Tones... ¿Me extrañaste?

Tony iba afirmar sin saber que decir cuando detrás de ella pudo ver a un chico de sonrisa amplia que reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Rhodey...

-¿Tenemos que esperar a que nos abrace o nosotros lo haremos?-preguntó Janet a Rhodey, este se encogió de hombros divertido.

Antes de poder hacer algo, Janet se le abalanzó encima dándole el abrazo que más necesitaba en su vida. Rhodey también se unió al abrazo y alguien más se le unió. Cuando trató de ver quién era, unos lentes aparecieron en su visión. Un chico de camisa morada le daba una amable sonrisa.

-Brucie...

-Hola, Tony.

El abrazó se llenó de risas cuando todos sus amigos se encimaron en él tratando de darle consuelo. Tony no sabía que tan necesitado estaba de ellos. Si alguien podía curar su corazón roto y esas ganas constantes de llorar seguro sería ese trío que siempre lo acompañó en todas sus locuras de la academia.

...

Todos guardaban silencio, Steve les había contado lo que había vivido todo ese tiempo y los problemas que tuvo con Tony. No hizo grande el drama ni echo culpas que no correspondían, solo contó su parte, su versión de los hechos sin dar juicios de valor. Quería que sus amigos entendieran lo que había pasado y lo mucho que los necesitaba.

-Así que...-empezó Bucky-. Te volviste amo de casa-los demás rieron. Steve soltó una sonrisa.

-Más o menos...

-Pues necesitas acción, hermano. Y no solo sexo-Natasha coreo a Bucky retorciéndose de dolor y entendiendo la indirecta.

-Supongo que cada uno entendió las cosas diferentes-dijo Peggy, Steve revolvió su té sin desear tomarlo-. Uno nunca sabe cómo son las cosas en el amor, Steve. Siempre... siempre las malinterpretas. Tal vez les faltó hablar más.

-Quizá hablamos demasiado...-soltó Steve sin animos, los demás se miraron pensando que hacer.

-Bueno-dijo Natasha-, ¿qué tal si te mostramos el campo de entrenamiento?-Steve se extrañó.

-¿No tú eras bailarina?-Natasha rió.

-Si pero pasaron cosas. Ahora voy a entrar a una agencia, a la que todos entraremos... donde manda Peggy.

-¿Qué?-Steve los miró extrañado, todos sonrieron.

-De hecho de eso queríamos hablarte-dijo Peggy

-Escucho

-Verás... queremos que te unas con nosotros a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Todos lo miraron sonrientes, Peggy se preparaba para continuar.

...

-¿Si te das cuenta que fuiste un idiota?-dijo Janet mientras jugaba con el cabello de Tony, estaba recostado en ella y en bata pues lo obligaron a darse un baño. Rhode reía afirmando. Bruce se guardó sus comentarios.

-Supongo que sí... No valoré lo que había sacrificado por mí.

-No lo valoraste a él, Tony. Pensaste que Steve siempre estaría ahí soportando cada cosa que tú hicieras...

-Tony-empezó Bruce, todos lo miraron-. ¿Alguna vez engañaste a Steve?-Tony bajo la vista y no quiso contestar, Janet lo levantó para que lo mirara a los ojos. Ahora si estaba molesta.

-Tones, Brucie te hizo una pregunta...-ese tono le daba miedo, Rhodey se alejó un poco por si había algo que arrojar.

-Yo...-Tony se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Anthony Stark!-gritó Janet.

-Si-Janet sintió que el enfado no se acababa, se cruzó de brazos esperando explicación-pero... no es como creen... o bueno... no fue todo...

-Sigo esperando explicación-sentenció Janet, Tony suspiró.

-Fue una fiesta... hace un mes. El hombre... el que es mi jefe él... Estábamos tomando, hablando en privado y cuando me di cuenta él se me fue encima. Nos besamos y... casi llegamos a algo más pero lo detuve y me fui-Janet suspiró frustrada y se llevó la mano a la frente.

-¿Dime que esa noche no dormiste con Steve?

-Si lo hice...-Janet gruñó enfadada.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Anthony!-Janet se levantó y buscó respirar, Rhodey sonrió y se acercó a Tony.

-Janet tiene razón-dijo Rhodey-. Eres un imbécil.

-Yo lo sé... Si no hubiera sido así no estaría aquí, no estarían aquí...-una duda surgió en la cabeza de Tony-. Por cierto, ¿por qué están aquí?

-Tu padre nos llamó-dijo Bruce-. O bueno, llamó a Janet y ella nos llamó. Sonaba preocupado y cuando lo vimos en la mañana se vio aliviado de que estuviéramos aquí. Creo que no durmió toda la noche tratando de consolarte.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa y...

-A ver-dijo Janet recuperando la cordura y acercándose-. Si, lo harás. Te disculparas con tu padre y volverás. Te alejarás de Brooklyn o New York. Renunciarás a tu empleo y volverás con tu padre.

-Yo no quiero...

-No, Tony-dijo Janet-. No es lo que tú quieras, es lo que debes hacer. Si sigues trabajando con ese hombre algún día caerás, ya sea porque tomas como barril sin fondo o porque estarás triste y lo que menos te conviene es hacer eso. Y Brooklyn... si sigues viviendo ahí te traerá todos los recuerdos con Steve y por mucho que soportes su separación, no será lo mismo. Caerás, te conozco.

-¿Y si Steve vuelve?-Janet volteó a otro lado ignorando lo que le preguntaron, Tony ahora frunció el ceño-¡Janet!

-No va a volver... o por lo menos Peggy se encargará de eso.

-¿Qué?-Janet suspiró y se sentó en la cama para verlo de frente.

-Tras lo que pasó con ustedes, la mamá de Steve habló con Peggy y le pidió que se lo llevara lejos. Lo quería lo más lejos de ti...-Tony sintió la culpa-. Peggy me habló contándome lo que pasó y cuando me alistaba para ir a buscarte, recibí la llamada de Howard pidiéndome venir a verte. Es la primera vez que lo escucho tan preocupado... Bueno, vine y... estuve pensando como decirlo.

-¿Y si Steve no acepta?-preguntó Tony molesto.

-Aceptará-Peggy se encargará de ello.

-No-Tony se iba a levantar pero Rhodey lo detuvo.

-No, Tones...-dijo Rhodey- Steve no volverá hasta mañana, no lo encontrarás.

-¡Ustedes están decidiendo por nosotros! No...

-Ya lo sé-dijo Janet y trató de no llorar-. Solo no quiero verte lastimado... O que sigas cometiendo tus estupideces.

-Pero son mías... Yo no...

-Tony-dijo Bruce calmándolo-. Nadie los va a obligar a nada. Al final ustedes decidirán pero Janet asegura que Steve aceptará irse por lo que hiciste... lo que les conviene ahora es tomarse un tiempo. Tal vez Peggy no lo logre pero si convenza a Steve de quedarse un tiempo para pasar el mal trago. Al final ustedes necesitan eso... tiempo para pensar las cosas y no herirse más. Todos seguimos siendo unos niños en estas cosas de adulto. Además...

-Janet quiere hacerte una oferta-dijo Rhodey, Tony la miró pero ella no dijo nada, Rhodey suspiró y al fin tomó la palabra-. Estamos buscando abrir nuestra propia empresa informática, tal vez seamos unos principiantes pero tú sabes más de eso que nosotros. Lo hemos planeado todo este tiempo... hace 3 días acordamos ir a verte pero se presentó esto y no hubo necesidad.

-Espera... ¿Tú en una empresa informática?-Rhodey rió negando.

-No, yo seré el enlace a agencias de seguridad. Sabes que mi padre sabe de eso pero te necesitamos y tal vez este era el momento para contártelo.

-Lo siento, Tony-dijo Janet-. No quería sonar imponente o que decido por ti. Solo estoy preocupada. Piénsalo estos días que te tienes que tomar para reposar y volverás a Brooklyn... si Steve quiere o no hablar contigo ya será cosa de ustedes solo te quería decir que, igual que yo, Peggy hará lo mejor por su mejor amigo.

Tony se recargó en Rhodey quien lo abrazó de los hombros consolándolo. Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez y Tony no sabía cómo asimilarlo. Pero eso siempre pasa cuando tiene que hablar con Janet. Tantas cosas que al final no saben ni de qué están hablando. Tony suspiró buscando consuelo en la mirada de sus amigos.

...

Steve miraba a lo alto el campo de entrenamiento. Chicos corriendo y cantando, camionetas llegando al campo de entrenamiento, fuertes, gimnasio y barracas. Alguien se posó a su lado, sonrió al presentir quien era y lo miró de reojo.

-Simba-empezó-, toda tierra que ilumina el sol es nuestro reino. Pronto todo esto será tuyo-Steve rió.

-Hola, Sam. Creí que no te vería.

-¿A caso no entendiste la referencia, Steve? Cada vez estás peor-Steve rió con cierto alivio. Ver a sus amigos le hacía bien.

-¿Y? ¿Peggy ha logrado convencerte?

-Si... aunque todavía tengo cosas que hacer.

-Que bien. Realmente te veo más dirigiendo que pintando.

-¿Ah, sí?

-No te lo tomes a mal. Dibujas bien, eres sorprendente en eso pero... tú naciste para dar órdenes. En el campo de football o en el ejército. Yo te seguiría donde fueras.

-Aún no empiezo.

-Pero eres hábil y eres estratega natural. Seguro ascenderás fácil.

-Eso de buen estratega... No lo sé.

-Una cosa es la batalla o un partido, otra el amor Steve. Aunque muchos digan lo contrario, en el amor nada se fuerza y todo debe fluir natural. Si no es así... No puede ser amor-Steve bajó la cabeza afirmando-. Además, somos jóvenes. Todavía nos falta mucho que aprender.

-Supongo que si...

Miraron el panorama, las canciones del ejército empezaban a serle muy familiares. Aunque realmente él no entraría ahí, pero no sería muy diferente a lo que le espera. No sabía si era una buena decisión pero todo lo que viniera después ya daba igual. Todo después de Tony ya daba lo mismo.

...

Suspiró antes de entrar y abrir la puerta. Al abrir vio todo vacio en vez de la hermosa sonrisa de Steve recibiéndolo encontró esos horribles cuadros que le compraba. Realmente eran horribles pero Steve los cuidaba como si fueran una obra maestra. Sintió que las lágrimas volvían pero tuvo que aguantar. No era el momento de llorar.

De pronto, escucho un ruido en la habitación y extrañado se encaminó hacia esta. Antes de poder entrar se topo con Steve que llevaba una caja con lo último de sus cosas. Tony retrocedió y Steve bajó la caja. Se quedaron mirando, tragando al sentir sus gargantas secas y sus piernas flaqueando. No querían llorar pero estaban las lágrimas amenazando.

-Hola, Steve-dijo Tony. Este tragó y trató de estar tranquilo.

-Hola, Tony.

-Es bueno verte...

-Si... Pensé que estarías trabajando-Tony negó pero no dijo más-. Yo... vengo por lo último que me queda aquí-Tony jugó con sus manos-. Me voy a ir, Tony. Me iré de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde?

-Boston. Una oferta surgió allá-Tony afirmó, buscaba darse valor pero no salían las palabras-. Esto lo hago por mí, Tony. Sé que Peggy y Janet hablaron pero todo quedó en mí. Peggy solo hizo la oferta y me dio tiempo para pensarlo. Yo acepté porque quería hacerlo. Porque... siento que necesito esto-Tony afirmó conteniendo sus lágrimas-. Te amo, Tony. Te amo con toda el alma pero... Necesitamos tiempo. Pensar si nosotros dos juntos vale la pena o no. Porque yo sigo creyendo que sí.

-Steve...Lo siento-Tony lo miró sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba-. Siento mucho no haber prestado atención a todo lo que me diste-tragó mientras sentía que una lágrima descendía por su mejilla-. Por no apreciar esas pequeñas cosas... Por decirte que ese departamento era un basurero. No lo era... nunca lo fue... Fue ahí donde aprendí que las cosas más simples podían ser lo mejor. Saber que aunque nos cortaran la calefacción, podría acorrucarme contigo en la cama y no pasar frío nunca. Que el que nos cortaran la luz era el mejor pretexto para tener una cela a la luz de las velas y que el bañarnos juntos en la regadera era la mejor forma de ahorrar agua.

Ambos sonrieron mientras las lágrimas caían. Sus corazones se estaban estrujando con cada palabra de Tony.

-Este tiempo me sirvió para pensar que extraño ese lugar que a pesar de ser pequeño y precario, tenía el mejor paisaje de esta ciudad. Lo siento por todo, por no apreciar todo lo que me diste... por darme un hogar. Pero supongo que ahora solo me queda repetir esos fragmentos de tiempo en mi memoria porque no te obligaré quedarte... esta vez no te obligaré a nada.

-Nunca lo hiciste. Siempre te seguí porque sabía que estabas hecho para algo extraordinario. Tal vez pensé que encontraría algo para mí en el camino...pero todo se distorsiono al grado que a no entendí si fue nuestra culpa o del mundo. Ahora solo nos quedan esos fragmentos de tiempo juntos...

Suspiraron sintiendo las lágrimas fluir sin pena, en un impulso débil, Steve tomó la mano de Tony, este sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba. Jugaron un poco con sus dedos y se miraron.

-¿Siempre serás mi chico, Tony?-este sonrió afirmando.

-Siempre...

Antes de que pudieran ceder a otro impulso, Steve lo soltó, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí. Tony se recargó en la pared abrazándose mientras sollozaba. Sentía que lo había perdido todo y temía que fuese para siempre.

 _ **Seguiré reproduciendo**_

 _ **Estos fragmentos de tiempo**_

 _ **Donde quiera que voy**_

 _ **Es tiempo de brillar**_

 _ **-7 años después-**_

Estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaron un poco y trató de mantener la calma. Cuando escuchó su nombre, subió al podio entre aplausos de sus colegas. Sonrió amablemente mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Peggy. Ella sonreía orgullosa pero sin perder el temple de comandante. Hizo un saludo y se colocó firme esperando el reconocimiento. Peggy tomó una medalla y se acercó a él para colocársela en el pecho.

-Felicidades, Rogers. Ha ascendido al grado de Capitán.

-Gracias, comandante.

-Quiero hablar con usted más tarde-Steve afirmó, Peggy se alejó y pudo ver al resto de sus amigos que le aplaudían por el merecido honor.

...

La reunión era tranquila, estaba un poco nervioso por lo que le diría así que decidió tomar pero no había podido ni tomar la única copa de champange que llevaba en la mano. De pronto sintió la presencia de esa mujer y sonrió, la miró algo nervioso y ella le hiz una señal de que hablaran afuera. Dejó la copa y caminaron por el recinto.

-¿Qué querías hablar, Peggy?-preguntó Steve con las manos en la espalda, imitando a la mujer.

-Sabes que pronto ascenderé a coronel y necesito un equipo de trabajo eficaz.

-Claro.

-¿Ya elegiste a tu grupo?

-Creo que ya sabes eso.

-Bien. Porque tengo una misión importante que tratar en unos días y los necesito ahí.

-¿Una misión?-ella afirmó-. De muy alto riesgo.

Steve afirmó aceptando cualquier cosa que viniera.

...

-Tienes cinco segundos para salir de la cama o te golpearé...-escuchó a lo lejos mientras cobraba la conciencia, de nuevo se había quedado dormido en su taller.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo que quién soy? ¡Soy Pepper!-gruño desesperada empujándolo a tomar su ducha-. ¡Te dije una hora, Tony! No acepté esto para ser tu niñera. Si no haces caso, llamaré a Janet.

-Ya voy, ya voy...

Entró a la ducha, estaba durmiéndose pero Pepper programó el agua para que saliera fría y lo despertara de golpe. Cuando escuchó un grito, se dio por bien servida y regresó el agua caliente. Tony salió tiritando pues aunque hubo agua caliente, fue hasta el final. Se secó mientras Pepper elegía sus ropas, su corbata y la loción que se pondría. Tony no entendía nada, estaba en piloto automático.

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

-Es una sorpresa-dijo Janet entrando con una taza de café, Tony se abrochó el pantalón y se acercó necesitado de café. Lo tomó sintiendo que despertaba.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Ajá-Pepper salió dedicándole una sonrisa a Janet y unos ojos asesinos a Tony quien dejó el café para apresurarse a vestir.

-¿Y tengo que ir formal?

-Más te vale, es uno de los lugares en los que invertimos.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ya te dije que es sorpresa.

-¿Quién más irá?

-Bruce tiene trabajo así que solo seremos tú, Rhodey y yo. De hecho, Rhodey lo arregló todo.

-Entonces es con una agencia de seguridad-Janet bufó.

-Ya te dije que es sorpresa-Tony acomodó su corbata, se echó un poco de loción y se miró. Realmente se notaba que no había dormido.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo pensamos en hacer esta cosa? Recién entrabamos a la academia.

-Sí... teníamos quince años.

-Ha pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido. Me siento envejecer cada vez.

-Ni se te nota.

-¿Y cómo está el señor Van Dyne?-Janet sonrió.

-Hank te manda saludos.

-Pobre de él...

-Y... ¿has tenido noticias de Steve?-Tony sintió una punzada en el pecho pero siguió como si nada acomodándose el saco.

-No. Realmente después de terminar no supe nada de él...

-Ya veo-Janet se levantó y lo miró con una sonrisa-. Seguro que te gustará el lugar al que iremos.

-No me dirás nada, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

Tony suspiró irritado y salió tras Janet, sin olvidar su taza de café humeante.

...

Estaba conteniendo la risa pero la forma en que los estudiantes tenían nervioso a Sam era divertido. Peggy y Steve se reían al verlo tan nervioso. Sam y Natasha trataban de ayudarlo pero hace tiempo que eso ya no funcionó. Peggy miró el reloj mientras Steve seguía riendo, aún faltaban unos minutos.

-Cuando dijiste misión de riesgo, no creí que esto fuese posible-Peggy sonrió.

-Riesgo para quién se enfrentara a los muchachos.

-Tampoco creí que nos traerías de nuevo a la academia.

-Creo que necesitaban un descanso. Han trabajado mucho estos años y ese nuevo rango lo amerita-Steve sonrió emocionado-. Y... ¿has escuchado algo de Tony?-el rostro de Steve se puso serio, negó bajando la mirada.

-No, desde que terminamos no he vuelto a saber de él. Solo por las revistas pero tampoco es que les crea... Tony... él es diferente.

-Ya veo...Supongo que la academia te trae recuerdos.

-Más de los que me gustarían-Peggy miró a hora, Steve la miró curioso.

-Tenemos que ir.

-¿A dónde?

-Con Fury, nos presentará al director de la academia. Es más formalidad que nada.

-¿No los esperaremos?-señaló a sus amigos que seguían contestando preguntas de los estudiantes. Peggy negó.

-Como es una formalidad, solo necesito al Capitán.

-Pues vamos.

...

-Gracias por recibirnos, director Coulson-dijo Rhodey caminando junto a Janet y Tony por el lugar.

-El placer es mío-dijo Coulson-. Me agrada ver que inversionistas, que además fueron nuestros estudiantes, nos visiten.

-Seguro-dijo Janet sonriente, Tony había permanecido en silencio observando el lugar.

Había sido una sorpresa que lo llevaran ahí y desde que volvieron a pisar cada parte de la academia, Tony sintió que recuerdos de su pasado vagaban por su memoria. Recuerdo de salidas de salón, besos a escondidas, una declaración desastrosa y una sudadera con el nombre del capitán del equipo de football volvían a su memoria. Fragmentos de tiempo perdido a donde quiera que iba. La nostalgia se apoderó de él que no dijo nada pese a que siempre tiene algo que decir.

-Me gustaría presentarles a algunas personas-dijo Coulson regresando a la realidad a Tony-. Por coincidencia hoy vinieron a una charla con los estudiantes y me gustaría que los conocieran-Janet sonrió complacida.

-Será un place-dijo Rhodey conociendo las intenciones de Janet.

Caminaron unos pasos más, Tony miraba hacia las canchas de football recordando viejos momentos, sonrió. El aire sopló de pronto, una ráfaga atrapó su atención y levantó la vista al sentir la presencia de otras personas. Se detuvieron, los otros también lo hicieron. Su respiración se cortó de pronto.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron de sorpresa, sintió que el aire se cortaba al mirar a quien estaba parado enfrente de él. Acompañado del director, Rhode y Janet, Tony lo miraba igual de sorprendido. Por unos segundos, fragmentos de otros tiempos, de otros momentos recorrieron sus cabezas y sus corazones volvieron a latir animados, como si de pronto la vida volviera a ellos. Su cuerpo tembló y sus piernas flaquearon. Ahora lucían diferentes pero eran ellos, lo sabían y lo sentían. Todas esas emociones les erizaba la piel.

Creo que los presentaron, no habían escuchado. Solo reaccionaron en automático, sin dejar de mirarse. No recuerdan si fue Peggy, o Janet, o ambas que les pidieron arreglar asuntos que habían olvidado. Entonces quedaron solos, mirándose pues tenían tanto que decirse y ansiando demasiado poder expresarlo bien.

...

Ambos miraban el horizonte sentados en aquellas gradas que daban a la cancha de football. Ninguno se veía, solo estaban sentados uno al lado de otro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y esas memorias que eran tan latentes. Como si fuese un déjá vu, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Como dos tontos adolescentes que sabían cómo decirse que se gustaban.

Tony movió sus pies nervioso, Steve tamborileaba la grada tratando de buscar las palabras. La cercanía era tanta que no comprendían cómo es que no se atrevían a hablar. Había pasado años, si, pero el recuerdo de su amor joven estaba en cada parte de esa escuela. En las gradas, en el gimnasio, en el baile de graduación que fue un desastre. En esas fiestas donde empezaron a estar juntos, donde se pegaban con el pretexto de que había mucha gente y con el beso de esa noche en la habitación de Tony.

-Sé que prometimos no mencionarlo pero desde que ocurrió no puedo olvidarlo... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

-Si... Aún lo recuerdo...

Steve decidió mirarlo, Tony también lo hizo. Con los nervios en los dedos, Steve tomó la mano de Tony y este le contestó. Miraron el contacto de esas manos como si lo dijera todo, como si a partir de ahí se resolvieran todas las dudas del mundo.

-¿Siempre serás mi chico, Tony?-este sonrió dejando salir las lágrimas.

-Siempre...-miró a Steve, este también estaba llorando.

...

-Lo compré después de ahorré un poco-dijo Tony mientras entraban al pequeño departamento, todos los recuerdos estaban ahí-. Realmente nunca entré, solo mandaba a que lo limpiaran-Steve sonrió.

-Sigue igual... Éramos unos mocosos

-Si-Tony estaba luchando con encender la luz pero esta no funcionaba-. Cortaron el servicio

Steve rió y se acercó a tientas a la cocina, recordaba donde estaban. De un cajón sacó unas velas y un encendedor. En cuestión de segundos, la luz iluminó el rostro de Tony que sonreía. Sacó unos vasos de vidrió donde pondrían las velas y que la cera no se cayera o los quemara. Mientras tanto, Steve sacaba una pequeña mesita que llevó al balcón, de nuevo ese paisaje que había extrañado. Colocó la mesa y Tony un mantel y las velas. Steve fue por la comida china y se sentó frente a Tony que preparaba los platos.

Aún en el piso, las rejas dejaban ver el paisaje. Realmente Arnie había elegido un buen lugar. Conversaron de cosas banales, de lo que pasaron. Steve contó todo el pasado entrenamiento en S.H.I.E.L.D. Lo que le costaban las misiones de campo pero lo buen estratega que era. Sus problemas con Sam y sus celos por Bucky, la destreza de Nat por controlarlos a todos y el increíble ascenso rápido de Peggy a quién seguían siempre.

Cuando fue el turno de Tony, este no sabía por dónde empezar. Yinsen les ayudó a empezar su negocio, con los ahorros de todos encontraron un lugar más o menos rentables y en buena zona. El primer mes casi pierden el local pero se recuperaron pronto. De la nada, su negocio creció como nunca. En esos días, Janet conoció a Hank y su faceta de enamorada casi los arruina. Cuando él le propuso matrimonio, ella tomó manos en el asunto y se dirigieron por buen camino.

En poco tiempo, ya eran la competencia de su padre y este les ofreció un trato para unirse a ellos. Lo aceptaron manteniendo su división pero las cosas no siguieron bien. Las acciones bajan y mucha tecnología mala imitación de la suya los dejaba en mala fama. Por suerte supieron recuperarse y poco a poco han logrado mantenerse pero Tony aprendió mucho. Y las palabras de Yisen siempre fueron un buen recordatorio.

Ahora estaban en silencio, sentado a un lado del colchón en el piso. Hace rato habían terminado de cenar y ahora bebían un vino que compraron en una licorería. Apenas si habían tomado una copa pues los nervios en su cuerpo podían más con ellos. Se miraron como deseando algo. Las copas fueron dejadas a un lado y la cercanía les decía que hacer.

Steve se sentó en el colchón sintiendo su cuerpo nervioso y excitado, Tony lo miraba desde arriba temblando igual. Ni siquiera en su primera vez se sintieron tan nerviosos. Tony lo montó, sintió su cuerpo pegarse al de Steve de forma satisfactoria. Steve lo abrazó de la cintura y absorbió el aroma que hace mucho no olía.

Sus frentes se pegaron y poco a poco un beso junto sus labios. En la memoria de sus corazones, los recuerdos de una vida volvieron solos. El beso duro nada y lo volvieron a hacer. Primero con anhelo y ahora con lujuria. Lentamente el beso fue tomando fuerza, fue más apasionado y más húmedo. Las ropas fueron después, mientras ya estaban recostaos en la cama sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, juntando sus piernas y frotándose entre ellos.

Soltó un gemido callado cuando la mano de Steve paso por uno de sus pezones rozándolo, había extrañado ese contacto que cada cosa que hacía lo excitaba. Sus cuerpos habían cambiado, Steve se había hecho más grande y más fuerte, Tony no podría creer aún pudiera ser más musculoso pero pegaba. Era un agente después de todo. Tony también había cambiado, pese a que no haría el mismo ejercicio que Steve, sus brazos eran fuertes, los músculos débiles en su abdomen eran excitantes y vaya que había extrañado ese redondo trasero que parecía más firme con los años.

Tony se sintió invadido, esa sensación de Steve dentro de él la había olvidado y para su buena suerte estaba ahí de nuevo. Las embestidas, los besos hambrientos y las caricias tiernas las habían extrañado. El cuerpo del otro, el olor de su sudor y los jadeos en su oído al mover sus caderas al compás estaban tan frescos y tan lejanos al mismo tiempo. Era revivir todo, era recordar todo lo que esos años lejos anhelaban. Volvían a brillar estando juntos.

...

Tony estaba montado en Steve, este estaba recargado en las almohadas que usaba como respaldo. Se besaban, sonreían y jugaban con el pecho del otro. Steve tomó la mano de Tony para besarla, colocarla en su mejilla y sonreírle. Tony se acomodó y lo abrazó del cuello para besarlo. Se miraron de nuevo, Steve lo abrazó con fuerza de la cintura.

-Eres mi chico, Tony-dijo Steve cerca, Tony le sonríe besándolo.

-Por siempre, Steve...

 **Notas:**

¿Le gustó?

Realmente no tenía idea de cómo hacerles una continuación. Pensaba agregar más a Howard como el malo pero no pude... Y quise agregar a un personaje que sale en el juego (Moon Khigt-Marc Spectre). Uno de esos tantos personajes con los que Tony coquetea... creo que lo invita a pasar la noche con él en el juego pero otro no entiende a lo que se refiere. No recuerdo donde vi eso porque apenas llegue al nivel 3 de AvAc porque mi tablet murió y la que tengo ahora no es muy buena.


End file.
